Unbending Bars
by RegalAsEver
Summary: AU: Coefield is your typical outback prison full with crazy desperate women with not much to do. That is until a certain raven haired regal arrives and makes an impression on the one named Hyde..
1. A New Arrival

**_AN: Hey guys! I'm back with a short Fic that I scribbled out after I watched Orange is the new Black! As you will probably tell if you read any further, this piece is pretty much set in an alternate version of the prison in the show with an OC leading. Lots of OUAT characters will appear throughout but will have their own spin. It has its usual bad language and TR for Violence but nothing too brutal. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think :D ..._**

* * *

Four years, Eight months, Seventeen days. That's how long Amelia Cassidy's been an inmate at Coefield prison, the cesspool shit hole situated somewhere off the beaten track, in the blazing hot deserts of Texas. Its a far cry from what shes used to back in England; at least over there the sky actually had clouds..Shes seen it rain here once but it wasn't normal rain, hell no, a damn monsoon kicked in and flooded half of the cell blocks. She was forced to bunk with two other people for weeks until someone down in the capital gave a shit and sent a repair crew to fix the place. But that was over three years ago and things have changed dramatically for her.

The reason shes in this shit hole was due to lazy half assed policemen who mistook her for a bank robber rather than a tourist. Long story short, she shouldn't have picked up that ominous case of money, but she never thought for one second it was from a robbery. The English justice system had royally screwed her over as well. She was meant to head back to England for her trial but like all soft assed British politicians, they caved when an American senator demanded she be tried for crimes to the American people in America. So with no one but a bullshit, hillbilly attorney whispering in her ear to plea guilty, she ultimately had no choice in order to get her sentence reduced. She was meant to serve eight years, but with good behavior she could've been out in five, but that all changed a little over a year ago when she was jumped by some bitches in the library. She stayed out of trouble until then but she wasn't going to be beaten and made into somebodies bitch, especially not by some wannabe gangsters from straight outta Compton. Somehow though, through the hard fists and crunching bones, she got the advantage and almost beat the burliest one to death with Bon Appetite Book. She was sent to max for three weeks, the stinking hole driving her insane before they finally let her return to her cell block. Since then shes had two things, respect, or maybe its fear from the rest of the inmates, and another five years added to her sentence. When people say prison changes you, their not fucking wrong..

Amelia scratches through her white Nylon vest top, her stomach a little tender from exercise this morning. Ever since that fateful day, her life was made. Shes been keeping herself fit just encase someone does try jumping her again, maybe this time she can just knock them out instead of nearly bludgeoning them to death. But its weird, shes always protested violence, her mother had been the same, but the thing they both had in common was their temperament. Once she piques, she sees red and loses all control until its too late to actually think things through. But its not like she just goes around punching people that give her a dirty look, it takes quite a lot to piss her off to the point of insanity, and in here, shes had to reel in her temper dozens of times or risk ruining her life completely.

She sighs, the audible chatter from the bunks around her ignored as she stares at the grime covered ceiling above her bunk. When she first arrived, she was given a double bunk with her new roommate. Right from the get go she was pushed around and was forced onto the bottom more disgusting bunk, but luckily after her little incident a year ago, she found that if she wanted something, nine times out of ten she'd get it. So after almost no thought at all, she liberated this single bunk in the nice end of the prison from one of her attackers. The guards tried to make her go back to her original bunk but eventually, after she kept moving her stuff back and forth, they gave up and just let her have the unoccupied bed as not to cause an incident. Unfortunately she cant have the waiting room sized space to herself, a young brunette, Ruby, who kinda likes to dabble in smuggling illegal goods into the prison, occupies the bunk opposite. She doesn't mind the woman, Ruby's not much older than she is, twenty six, but the girl respects boundaries and keeps herself to herself when shes not running around with her pack mates. Speaking of which..

Amelia's roommate rushes into their little home, quickly crouching by her own bed, alert brown eyes glancing around before a hand quickly shoves a pack of cigarettes under the flat mattress. Ruby quickly rises, her top shifting up and revealing part of a wolf tattoo on her back before the white nylon is pulled back down. The girl smiles, brown eyes still a little alert but refocusing on a placid Amelia.."Hey Hyde, you heading outside before they call for head count?"

Hyde, that's what they've grown accustomed to calling her since her little episode.."Is Mal outside?"

Ruby shifts a little.."Yeah, but so's Emma and her crew."

Amelia groans, slipping on her dull and unbranded shoes and quickly ties her dark hair into a messy bun. Prison's more like TV than TV lets on, there are actually bitches in here, and some of the women have become like men to divide territory and other inmates. Its like street wars but in prison. At the moment shes content with what she has, peace, but the rules declare shes in charge of her previous predecessors territory, that means shes in charge of over a quarter of the prison, including the inmates. So far, minor fights and scraps have only required her attention but she thinks a storm is gusting in her direction. Shits gonna hit the fan soon and god help her temper when it does.

"Why the fuck didn't anyone get me sooner?!"

Ruby shy's back a bit, scratching her upper arm and quickly paces after a frustrated Amelia. They quickly charge down the beige covered halls, inmates paying no mind and continuing with their own business as Amelia, aka Hyde, storms through a set of double doors and steps out into the blazing sun. Her focus quickly darts to a growing crowd of people and she curses, almost setting off in a run toward the masses with Ruby close behind. Heightened voices grow louder, Amelia steeling herself for the battle ahead as she roughly pushes through to the middle of the angry circle. The voices stop, two women with blond hair, vicious scowls and clenched jaws refocus on her as Ruby hesitantly slips in behind with her own crew.

"What the fuck are you doing Mal?!"

The taller of the blonds, bright red lipstick, dark grey eyes and hair pinned in an expert bun bites her cheek. Mal's clearly older, shes never told anyone her exact age but insists that shes thirty every year. The woman's also considered a prison bitch, she was shacked up with one of the inmates Amelia nearly killed and since then, has never left her new wife's side, except of course to stir up trouble and to piss off other crews with her snippet of power. Mal's renown for it actually, but many just ignore her, but not when Emma is involved. The other blond, Emma, aka Swan, rarely backs down from a challenge and is renown for being a hothead. No doubt Swans easily bitten into Mal's cocky attitude and one of two things will happen, either Mal will get a punch to the nose forcing Amelia to interfere, or Amelia will manage to ease the tension, but by the look in Swans stormy green eyes, it doesn't suggest the latter.

"Well?!"

"Swan threatened to kick my ass so I reminded her exactly whose in charge."

Swan takes a threatening step into Mal's personal space and Amelia is quick to shove the woman back.."Back off Swan!"

The vicious looking blond sneers, green eyes burning as the woman's crew shuffles forward with a tall brunette standing over Swans shoulder. The woman's called Lily and shes been inside for six years on charges of double fraud and tax evasion. Shes Swans right hand and fuck buddy when it suits them, but Lily can be one hell of a scrapper in a fight. Amelia lours, her eyes darkening, her jaw and fists clenching as she waits for any sudden moves.

There's a pause, the small crowd waiting in anticipated silence before Swan scoffs, raising her middle finger at Mal and backs away.."Your not worth time in max you fucking slut!"

"Swan.." Amelia growls deeply, the threat blatant in the air but the blond shrugs her off before Emma and her crew head back over to the benches at the back of the yard. Amelia breathes heavily through her nostrils, her brow sweating as the crowd casually stroll away, mumbling and leaving her, Mal, Ruby and her pack in the hazing heat. Arms drape around Amelia's waist from behind, a tall body pushed up against her back as red lips press to her ear.

"See, Swan wouldn't dare, shes too scared to take you on honey."

Amelia growls, taring Mal's arms from her waist and shoving the woman back.."Your a fucking idiot Mal! You cant keep you fucking mouth shut can you?!"

Mal pouts, a grin tugging at red lips.."But if I did, how could I fuck you so hard your parents hear you scream all the way back in England?"

Amelia clenches her jaw.."Get inside! And if I see you hanging around Swan and her crew again, I'll let her bash that stupid fucking face in, got it?!"

Mal scowls.."Fuck you! You fucking pussy!"

The pouting woman storms off, Amelia raising her middle finger at the retreating blonds back before Mal disappears inside.

Ever since she found out Mal became her bitch by default, the woman's been nothing but clingy. She wonders if the blond was always like this, apparently shes in prison for beating her husband to death with a frying pan, but maybe it isn't as simple as that. Mal always gets mad and runs off when she asks about the woman's crime, so shes left the blonds past where it is.

"Merida said she found that eye pencil you wanted, a girl in block D wants a packet of twizlers and talcum powder for it. Also Mulan wants to talk about shower privileges because there's a clog and everyone's squeezing in or some shit."

Amelia wipes her sweaty brown, a tired sigh slipping from dry lips but she softens for a pensive Ruby.."Tell the girl she only gets the twizlers or I'll break her legs and take it anyway, and as for Mulan, send Dorothy to tell her I'll discuss it tomorrow at free call."

Ruby notes Amelia rubbing at her aching neck.."You want me to get Belle?"

"No I'm good, besides, she'll have her hands full entertaining you tonight, wont she little pup?"

Ruby's cheeks flush slightly, the brunette frowning and clenching her jaw.."Shhh..Keep your voice down!"

Ruby's been playing with Dorothy for a while now, Belle knows of the brunettes rather luscious nature but seems to love the wolf incarnate enough to keep the candle burning. Dorothy on the other hand doesn't know about Belle and the fact Ruby plans to break up with her any day now, but still Ruby hasn't gotten around to it.

Amelia chuckles, the frowning brunette crossing her arms defensively as her pack share amused glances, but soon the moments broken when inmates begin to rush towards the fence, a bright yellow school bus driving up the dirt road and towards the main gates. Amelia and Ruby share a glance before quickly pacing towards the barrier.

Amelia pushes passed a few eager on lookers, fingers curling around the metal chinks and noting a mass of other inmates screaming and hollering from the other large yard on the other side of the prison. The rusted yellow fun bus squeals to an abrupt stop, the doors luckily opening on their side of the fence while the inmates whistle and cheer as a dozen new bodies are escorted into the burning deserts heat. One by one the new arrivals are picked apart, even Ruby hollering when a small red head with a large ass shuffles forward in chains, but its not the big tits and ass that has Amelia captivated. Her attention settles on a woman so regal, her beauty puts any Queen to shame. The woman's head is held high, dark chocolate eyes ignoring the hooting inmates, silky raven hair bouncing with each prim step taken and Amelia almost grimaces at the dreary orange and white prison clothes wrapped around the elegant frame. Someone like that shouldn't be in here, she wasn't far from a saint herself before prison, but she adapted pretty quickly. From the looks of the regal woman, even at a distance, Amelia knows she'll be a prime target for Bo Peep and her white supremacist crew, speaking of which..

Amelia refocuses on a underweight stocky woman across the fence, Bo's eyes glued to the regal woman and a sly grin on pink lips. Amelia grimaces, sliding through the array of horny women and retreats back inside. Looks like they have new arrivals, most likely the first thing the desperate women will do is get to know prison the hard way..


	2. Bitches

_AN: A quick Thankyou to Sammii16 for your kind words and for taking an interest in this story. Things get a little heavy in this chapter but future chapters will be much more mellow.._

* * *

"Inmates on your feet!"

Amelia huffs, Ruby mimicking as both women rise from their bunks and stand outside their open box room. Its been a couple of hours since the new inmates arrived and all shes caught wind of is that two have become part of Cruella's crew, that slimy dog works fast but granted, the woman doesn't waste time. But she cant help wondering if one of Cruella's selected is the regal woman she saw, she doubts it though, the woman looked like she wouldn't take shit from the devil himself.

A tall well built man, his hair sandy blond, piercing blue eyes and hand resting on his official police baton walks down the catwalk separating the bunks, he pauses and to Amelia's grimace, turns towards her, here we go...

The man steps in front of her, careful but stern eyes staring intently.

"As you probably all know, we have a few inmates joining us from Phoenix. Luckily for you lovely ladies, two of them will be reassigned here, so I expect you to be civilized and show them the ropes." Amelia scoffs and the guard narrows his eyes.."Problem Cassidy?"

"If you want to show them this shit hole Charming then be my guest, but I'm not some tour guide for a bunch of scared little girls." Amelia watches as two guards remove another girls belongings across from her bunk before a dark haired guard, aka Hook, because of his rumored curved dick, falls in behind Charming.

"Well I don't really give a shit what you want Cassidy, you'll be personally looking out for one of them per the Wardens request."

Amelia grits her teeth.."Then tell him I respectfully decline his _request_!"

Charming sighs, signaling to Hook who begins scooping up Ruby's belongings.

"Hey!"

An angry Ruby is quickly stopped by Charming's firm hand as the inmates belongings are dumped into a black bag and her bed is stripped.

"What the fucks going on?!"

"Your being relocated to cell block B Lucas, be thankful it isn't block D. Now grab your shit and follow Jones."

Jones, aka Hook, gives Ruby a minute before the fuming brunette's carted off. Amelia scowls, her new babysitting duties grating on her last nerve.."This is total bullshit! I'm not babysitting some special exception of the wardens!"

"Tough it out Cassidy, its not like you've got something better to do."

A shuffling makes its way towards her bunk but she doesn't care to notice the regal body sliding around the glaring pair and beginning to prep Ruby's old bunk.."Go to hell Charming! Id rather be sent to fucking max!"

"Ain't gonna happen, so I suggest you grow the hell up and show some of that English charm to your new roommate."

She wants to punch the man so hard he slips into a coma, but she cant let this get to her. She actually wants to leave prison and return to England some day, but that wont happen if she loses her temper and beats a guard senseless, so with a deep and painful breath through clenched teeth, Amelia looks away from infuriating blue eyes and decides to glare at the back wall instead.

Charming nods, signaling his fellow C.O and with a hesitant backwards glance at a furious Amelia, the man paces out of the cell block.."As you were!"

A series of chatter and mumbles echo throughout the room, inmates glaring at the new arrivals but no one dares approach a seething Amelia as she slowly slips around the wall to her bunk and refocuses on the orange jumpsuit currently making up the vacant flat bed. Short raven hair bounces with each movement and Amelia frowns. The sheets are smoothed out of all creases, the way the woman has begun to categorize her books and products on the grubby table provided makes her sneer before something clicks in her mind and she almost groans..Of course she'd get Queen Ness as her new roommate. She knew there was something about the woman that was off, even the Warden considers the regal inmate a top priority if shes been put in cell block A.

Amelia's lip curls, her back pressing against the wall, arms crossed and eyes watching her new roommate intently. The regal woman finishes off the final touches of her pretend room, vexed brown eyes occasionally taking a peak at an equally vexed Amelia before the woman grabs a book from the table, slides onto stiff sheets and begins reading with a pair of designer glasses slid onto the bridge of her nose.

Clearly her majesty wishes to ignore the fact shes trapped in this hell hole, but sooner rather than later, the woman will get a rude wake up call..Those books of hers will be the first to go, probably used as some crack addicts papers. Waving her secluded roommate off, Amelia slips back onto her stiff mattress and resumes her idol recede into her thoughts of England and a decent cup of tea..

* * *

_The Next Day:_

Amelia's been avoiding her babysitting duties all day, Charming had pulled her to one side at breakfast and asked her about the regal woman, but she simply shrugged the man off and went to eat alongside a very angry Ruby and a suspicious Mal. Ruby had been given a shot, a naughty sticker if you will, because she lost her temper when her new room mate tried to force her onto the more grubbier bunk. Needless to say the other inmate had a black eye at head count this morning and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

Mal however had constantly flirted with Amelia all morning, nearly sat in her lap at one point while jealous eyes spied the curious newcomers amongst the crowd of inmates. But Amelia surmises she has to be careful with the jealous blond, for some reason she suspects that's why Mal's in prison in the first place. The crazy woman nearly slit a girls throat last year when the blond thought Amelia was trying to replace her..Crazy that one, but unfortunately shes stuck with that kind of madness for a while.

Mulan, head of the dragon crew from the east wing, managed to relieve a little pressure from Mal's flaunting. The woman proposed an exchange of goods for shower privileges in the Northern ward, something Amelia wasn't to keen on, but after a few threats and a few laughs together, she agreed to let the dragon lady and a handful of the woman's crew shower at strict times, as long as the guards stayed off Amelia's back and she was given a dozen packets of cigarettes a week. Who knew she could be a business woman, and who knew she would learn this shit in prison.

Shortly after breakfast, herself, Ruby and the Wolfsbane crew found themselves in the library until they were kicked outside and forced under the baking hot sun. Now she sits under the only bench with shade, lounging on the hardwood and listening to the rabble of inmates all around the yard. Many speak of the newbies, three more had fallen in with various crews around the prison, the remaining handful barricading themselves away somewhere or in the hospital ward for picking a fight with the wrong inmate.

"You not made a move yet Hyde?"

Amelia cracks an eye open, her focus sliding to a grinning red head whose eyes shimmer a deep blue and are practically pleading for answers. Her names Merida and she's the muscle of the crew when Amelia herself has no time for petty threats or dirty work.

"Move on what?"

"Don't skimp out on us, that sexy Latino you've just shacked up with.."

"The one that stole my fucking bed!" Ruby slumps back against the bench with her arms crossed.

"I'm not getting involved with Miss congeniality, she can be someone else's bitch for all I care."

"Nice, then I call dibs!"

Ruby quickly challenges the red head.."No you fucking don't! The bitch stole my bed so shes mine!"

Amelia rolls her eyes.."No ones fucking touching her alright, I'm not getting shit off Charming when he finds out one of you two broke her royal highness in. Leave it alone, she'll realize shes not so high and mighty soon."

"That might be sooner than you think."

Amelia frowns curiously, following Merida's narrow eyes and frowning as her new roommate is approached by Bo Peep and her crew of white Yankees. Bo Peep never usually enters her turf and she finds herself slowly sitting up and glaring at the small group. Ruby and Merida note her tense shoulders and mentally prepare themselves as they watch Bo snatch a book from the newbies hands and grin wolfish. The regal woman only glares as Bo's crew surround her like lionesses stalking their prey, that's when Amelia's had enough. It isn't that her roommate's in immanent danger that has her and her crew pacing towards the party, its the fact Bo's on her turf, harnessing her people and she cant show that kind of weakness. Ruby and Merida follow quickly at either side, eyes narrow and fists clenched, ready for a fight.

"..I know of a few other things that could help keep your mind occupied poppet." Bo chuckles but suddenly a firm voice has the grin on her lips slipping.

"I think your a little lost Bo."

Bo slowly turns, a venomous smile in place, blond curly hair stacked on top her head and pink cheeks glowing.."Hyde, a pleasure as always. My crew and I were just leaving with a new friend. No need to worry your thick little skull over." Bo hooks her arm around the newbie but the dark haired regal quickly shoves the woman away, disgust curling on a scarred lip.

"Don't ever touch me again!"

Amelia raises a curious eyebrow at her roommates bite, almost laughing at Bo's narrow eyes and clenched jaw. Ruby steps forward, her crew shoving Bo's back towards the doors.

"You heard the lady, fuck off back to your own cesspool cotton cheeks."

Bo scowls, eyes flickering from a glaring Amelia to the regal woman she came to swoon.."I'll see you again real soon poppet."

Amelia suddenly darts forward making the blond stumble backwards. With a scowl, Bo and her crew pace from the yard with an echo of laughter trailing after them. Amelia narrows her eyes, the blond wont give up so easily, and with no one claiming her new roommate as part of their own, the regal woman will be harassed constantly.

"Excuse me?"

Amelia quickly refocuses on the sultry voice and stares into vivid chocolate eyes.

"My book."

Amelia stares down to where the woman is pointing and steps back allowing slim fingers to pick up the second hand book. They stare a moment, Amelia frowning when brown eyes sweep her body almost distastefully, so much for a thanks..With a huff, she pushes passed a confused Merida and heads inside.

"What the hell was that about?" Merida cocks an eyebrow, staring after an angry Hyde but Ruby simply narrows her eyes at the placid newbie..

* * *

There's a shuffle, subtle and almost gentle but its enough to pull Amelia from her heavenly dreams about real food and other places. Her eyes crack open, the vacant bunk across from her causing a small frown to crack through her tired facade. She notes her roommates slippers are gone and quickly sells herself into thinking the woman's gone to the bathroom, but something doesn't sit right in her stomach. The way the sheets have been bunched up too much, looking as if a body is hidden somewhere underneath has her sliding her scratchy sheets down and elbow propping her tired body up. She glances around the cell block, silence and darkness only just outlining sleeping inmates, but still her stomach is uneasy.

With a frustrated huff, she quietly slips out of bed, slipping on her flip flops and heads for the hall. She wanders aimlessly, the night owls of the prison shuffling around the halls but ignoring her through their own sleep insomnia. She thinks maybe shes being paranoid, but that nagging voice in the back of her mind has her thinking otherwise. She stops abruptly, slipping back around the corner when Hook passes and continues his route unperturbed. Quickly Amelia heads into cell block B, narrowing her eyes through the darkness and eventually picks out a familiar body sprawled half assed on one of the bunks.

"Ruby...Ruby.." She shakes the woman's shoulder and quickly dodges the fist intended for her face just as the brunette bolts upright and pulls another fist back.."Whoa there easy, its just me.."

"Hyde? What the fuck are you doing here? What time is it?" Ruby groans, tussled brown hair draped over her yawning mouth and face.

"I think someones decided to force my new roommate into making a decision."

"So? I thought you didn't give a rats ass."

"I don't but Charming will blame me if the Wardens favorite toy is defiled. I ain't going to max for that bitch, now get up."

Amelia quickly stalks out of the block, Ruby grunting and mumbling curses behind her as they sneak through the halls and check out fuckbuddy hot spots in the Northern ward. After checking every broom closet and bathroom, they finally hear something coming from the laundry room. Amelia steels herself as the hushed whispers and chuckles get louder, but its a muffled cry that has her quickening her pace, and just as she and Ruby round the corner, the scream becomes startlingly painful.

Amelia snarls, eyes burning as Bo Peep and her crew hold the newbie down, a pointed metal spring slicing into the woman's backside as shes bent over one of the tables with a towel lodged between crying lips. Amelia growls, alerting the giggling white trash before all wide eyes are on her and shes launching herself furiously at the crew. She swings, a successful fist crunching against an inmates cheekbone before they hit the floor with a heavy thump. Ruby snarls, jumping on top of two others and knocking them to the floor whilst Amelia rounds furiously on a startled Bo, her roommate sliding from the table, pulling her shorts back around her slim waist.

"You never fucking quit do you trailer trash!"

"You never claimed her so why the fuck cant I?!"

Amelia grits her teeth, Bo's right, no matter what happens, the newbie's still fresh meat. There's no stopping the trailer trash or any other crew wanting the woman and she cant just attack every inmate that tries to claim the regal for themselves. She groans in an almost savage manor and looks pointedly to a cautious Ruby.

The brunette nods, eyes flickering between Amelia and the mess of a woman still trembling against one of the tumble dryers. Ruby quickly snatches up a white sock from the casket and rushes over to the newbie, shoving the sock in the woman's shaking hand and gestures towards a defensive Amelia who's still staring down a leering Bo Peep. Ruby huffs at confused glassy eyes and gestures to Amelia's waistband before pushing the timid woman forward.

Amelia waits, hoping the newbie can take the hint but if not, she expects Ruby to be prepared for a fight. A deadly moment passes before Amelia grins as her tank top is pushed up slowly, the sock slid under her waistband and Bo Peep lours with so much anger, it has Amelia flashing pearl teeth alleviated.

"I guess that settles things. Now fuck off, and if I ever see you pull this kind of shit again, I'll rip those pretty cheeks off and staple them to your ass!"

Bo says nothing, only scowls as Amelia stalks off, her new bitch clinging to the sock sticking out of her waistband and staggering behind with Ruby in tow.

The newbie continues to follow, an arm wrapped protectively around the woman's own slim waist while Ruby scrutinizes the blood seeping through the woman's shorts from behind.

"Hyde.."

Amelia pauses, various inmates muttering to themselves and staring as they walk by.

"Shes bleeding."

Amelia pulls the shaking woman around and inspects the blood soaking through the tacky prison shorts.."I don't think its that bad, I've got a few things that will help until tomorrow, but first thing I want you to get Belle and tell her what went down."

"No problem."

"Thanks for the help Ruby, now go get some sleep."

"You sure you don't want me to crash with you guys?"

Amelia nods, Ruby eyeing them both curiously before she wishes them goodnight and scampers off down the hall. Without a word, Amelia continues towards cell block A, ignoring the whispers from curious inmates before they finally arrive at familiar bunks and Amelia routes around in her drawers for a bandage and a tube of cream. She gets back up, ripping the sock from her waistband and the regal woman's hand and points sternly to the bed with firm whispers.

"Lie down on your stomach.."

The woman shuffles apprehensively so Amelia grabs her arm, fed up and tired, and forces the newbie onto her bed but grimaces when a small whimper is muffled by the pillows. Even in the darkness she can see the older woman tense, her body trying to curl in on itself and Amelia softens. She isn't that kind of person, unlike Bo, she could never be that disgusting.

So with a weak sigh, Amelia gently sits on the sheets and carefully slides the woman's shorts down to see the mass of blood smeared on smooth skin. A sudden hand attempts to slap her away, the woman shuffling towards the wall with poorly hidden cries but Amelia gently grabs her slender wrist and rubs soothing circles on the newbies back.

"Just relax, I need to make sure it doesn't get infected overnight. Tomorrow someone will clean you up properly but for now, I'm all you've got, so lie still."

The panicking woman relaxes a little at her gentle tone so Amelia gently begins cleaning the blood away with a dab of toilet paper before smearing a healthy portion of Aloe Vera on the crude gash sliced down smooth skin. She assumes Bo was trying to write her name, carve her initials to let everyone know who the newbie belongs too. There's a small hiss muffled by her pillows, the woman under her clenching while the cream is rubbed in.

"I need you to get on your knees.."

Dark shimmering eyes turn to Amelia questionably and she raises the bandage in her hand. There's a brief hesitance, panic and anger swelling in glassy orbs before the woman's carefully pulling herself up on all fours, eyes watching Amelia like a hawk.

With careful hands, Amelia pulls her roommates shorts down, focus only concentrating on the task at hand as she wraps the bandage around the woman's ass and upper thigh before finally securing it around a slender waist.

If she woke up this morning and said to herself she was going to be bandaging this woman's ass, her hand dangerously close to the woman's sex, she never would have believed it. Shes never thought herself as a lesbian, just took advantage of what Mal offered, but she cant deny that the regal woman is hot for an older woman.

A moment later and her work is done, the woman's shorts quickly pulled back over a bloody ass before the bloodied tissues are hidden and Amelia's searching the newbies bed to make sure no pins or HIV needles are hidden within the sheets. There's a shuffle behind and she turns to see dark eyes staring at her timidly, the woman waiting to return to her own bed.

"Sleep in my bed."

"Why?"

"Because if they do come back and jump me instead of you, I stand a better chance of not getting comatose'd."

"O-Oh.."

Amelia rearranges the sheets, the regal woman carefully slipping back into the opposite bed and watching as her savior slips into her own bunk and tries to get comfy. Amelia huffs wearily, her night chaotic but maybe she can get some peace now. No doubt her claim on the newbie will spread tomorrow, but its nothing more than to keep the woman out of trouble. Charming may not be happy but fuck him, he wanted her to keep an eye on the new inmate and this is the way shes gonna do it.

"Thank You.."

Amelia's eyes snap open at the piteous whisper and she cant help a ghost of a smile tug at pink lips. At least she got a thank you from her highness this time, but she doubts the regal woman will feel the same tomorrow, the newbie's still in shock and clearly needs a good nights rest to clear her head. Amelia's eyes slide shut, her own problems stuffed towards the back of her mind for the new day to deal with...


	3. Arrangements

_**AN: TW for brief/mild smut in this chapter..**_

* * *

"Head count! Get your asses out of bed ladies!"

Charming's voice booms throughout the block, various inmates groaning and shuffling out of bed wearily. Amelia sighs deeply, rolling over and curses as she crashes to the floor, mistaking thin air next to her bunk for the usual concrete wall shes used to. She groans, climbing to her feet irritated and remembers she switched beds with her new roommate after last nights eventful fiasco.

Amelia looks to the regal woman, the once silky raven hair now limp, the woman looking at her wearily with bloodshot brown eyes as she clutches the standard prison sheets and lays curled up against the wall of her bunk. No doubt the newbie was up all night, probably thinking Bo Peep and her crew would return to claim their prize. She waves the woman off, tossing her sheets back on the bunk and shuffling outside their room with a large yawn. She slept like a baby considering she could have been stabbed in the night, but something in the back of her mind tells her the trailer trash wouldn't dare, not with so many inmates loyal to Hyde around cell block A.

Charming saunters down the catwalk, clicking his pen for each inmate but pauses at Amelia, narrow eyes darting from her to the small room.."Mills! Get out here now!"

Amelia cocks an eyebrow, Mills huh? She really should ask the newbie her name. There's a shuffling before the newbie slips out of the room and joins the rest of her inmates aligning the walls. Charming frowns at the way the regal woman holds herself at a painful angle and accusing eyes immediately dart to Amelia.

"Looks like you didn't respect the Wardens request Cassidy."

Amelia frowns deeply, eyes flickering to the injured woman.."Hold up, I never agreed to his bullshit request in the first place."

"So just as personal fuck off you thought you'd what? Teach Mills a lesson?!"

Bloodshot brown eyes quickly refocus on a scowling Amelia, the regal woman shifting uncomfortably.

"I haven't fucking touched her Charming!"

"Oh yeah.." Charming quickly spins the newbie around and glares at the blood stained shorts before refocusing on a leering Amelia.."Then what the fuck is this?!"

"Hyde disciplining her new bitch.."

"About time.."

Two inmates quickly add, chuckling and Charming roughly grabs Amelia's arm and pins it up her back with a painful hiss.."There's my evidence Cassidy! Your going to max!"

"I didn't fucking do anything!"

Amelia screeches as Hook dashes over to restrain her and several C.O's storm the floor to keep the hollering inmates at bay whilst Hyde thrashes, kicking out and is lifted from the block with curses and furious screams. Mills simply watches frozen, watching as her savior from last night is carried away and the inmates are ushered back to normality..

* * *

_3 Days Later:_

Bloodshot eyes stare at the grim white ceiling, the lights covered with metal so they can continue to drive the inhabitants of the eight by eight cell insane. She doesn't know if its night or day, estimates shes been in max for at least three days, but it'll most likely be more now that Charming has undoubtedly told the Warden about Mills. The regal woman infuriates her more than Charming, the woman stood there like a complete tool whilst shit went down and didn't even jump to her defense.

Amelia sighs, sitting herself on the stone bed and leans against the back wall covered with scratches and desperate notes that have helped keep other inmates sane. She wonders how long they'll keep her in max, surely Ruby said something after what happened at headcount..

Keys jingle in her door and she scowls as the metal is opened with a clang and a heavy screech. Ariel, a red headed C.O steps inside, wary eyes on a furious Amelia.."Come on, Wardens orders."

Amelia steadily rises, cracking her aching back and storms out of the insanity of max. Shes greeted with Hook outside of her cell before shes escorted back through the endless amount of halls with security doors. With the last of the checkpoints done, she tilts her chin, storming passed the gesturing arm of Hook and paces towards cell block A. Inmates whisper, eyes staring but she ignores them while they quickly scuttle from her path and she storms into her familiar block. The block goes silent, furious eyes remaining ahead as she stomps into the unwalled area where her bunk is, ignoring a startled Ruby who jumps to her feet from beside an anxious Mills.

"Hyde, they finally let you out. I told the Warden days ago but you know what he's like.."

The two women watch apprehensively as Amelia roughly rummages through her side table, snatching toiletries and saying nothing.

"Regina went to him straight after what happened but he said that he needed to investigate or some bullshit." Ruby startles as Amelia slams her drawer, launching to her feet with blazing eyes.

Amelia shakes in anger, her attention darting from an anxious Ruby to the reserved newbie on the bed. Regina Mills, sounds posh, but for the moment, its best if she just leaves and has a long soak to wash away the filth of max. Without a word, Amelia storms passed, Regina quickly setting her playing cards on the bed and intends to follow but is caught by Ruby's stern hand.

"Not a good idea."

Brown eyes soften, refocusing on Amelia who storms out of the block and into the tacky beige halls..

* * *

After her shower, Amelia feels a hell of a lot better. Gone is that sweating salty smell from her skin, that aching in her skull and fury that irritated every fiber of her being. She was so angry, but now shes pushed the incident behind her and moved on. No use dwelling in the past, look to the future because that's the only light in her life.

Amelia lounges in silence, her head resting against the metal of the fence whilst peaceful eyes remain shut and she listens to the idol chatter of the inmates in the yard. No ones come near her yet, most likely the whole incident is the talk of the prison. Shes never claimed anyone before and shes never done anything so heroic since being here. Shes used to keeping her head down, keeping herself to herself but what Bo had planned was just wrong. Shes stopped a couple of hillbillies and their sadistic plans for newbies before, but Bo Peep is renown for being a possessive fuck.

The gentle patter of shoes against dusty soil creeps closer but she remains impassive as the person hesitantly shuffles in front of her before sitting down. Amelia cracks an eye open, focus immediately landing on the weak smile of Belle sat at her right. The brunette remains silent a moment, gentle brown eyes watching her before the young woman's red lips finally open.

"I can help with that lower back if you want?"

Belle smiles sweetly, Amelia glancing over the brunettes shoulder and spies a hesitant Ruby and her crew, but its a placid Regina next to the feisty pup that has Amelia intrigued.

"Maybe later Belle."

"Okay just let me know." The brunette fidgets a little and Amelia narrows her eyes, focus fully on the girl now.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Hyde but Mal needs sorting out. Shes already attacked Regina twice and we all know how far she'll go."

Amelia growls through her groan but settles when Belle lowers her head guiltily.."Where is she?"

"Mal? Well last time Ruby saw her she was flirting with Ursula to try and get back at you. I don't think she fully realized you were in max, and now she probably doesn't know your out."

Amelia gets to her feet, huffing and rubbing at her aching lower back before shrugging the pain off and pacing towards a shifty Ruby.."Stay with her highness here while I deal with Mal."

Ruby nods determined.."No problem. Last time I saw her she was with Ursula."

Amelia grunts in detest, slipping passed the crew but is stopped by a gentle hand gripping her wrist. She turns, eyeing a pensive Regina who quickly retracts her hand and tucks soft raven hair behind her ear.."I just wanted to apologize for the other morning. I froze and.."

"Save it, what happened happened, now we move on. Stay with Ruby while I deal with a crazy Mal." Without a response, Amelia whirls, pacing into the prison and searches for her crazy prison bitch.

After half an hour and many inmates running her around in circles, she finally spots the crazy blond perched on the edge of a sofa watching the box TV propped up on the wall. Amelia watches another inmate slide their hand on top of Mal's leg in which the blond reciprocates by shuffling a bit closer. Amelia growls, storming into the room and grabs Mal by her blond locks. With a screech, the blond is tossed into another inmate sat at a table, both women tumbling to the floor as Amelia grabs the inmate that was feeling up her bitch and slams the small woman against the wall. Inmates scuttle away from the fray, Amelia snarling at the startled inmate who wriggles in her vice grip..

"What the fuck bro?!"

"You touch my bitch again and I'll remove your fucking fingers, got it?!"

"Yeah..yeah.."

Amelia tosses the inmate to the floor, louring as the woman quickly gets to her feet and dashes out of the lounge. Her seething focus darts to an anxious Mal, one of the woman's hands clasped on the blonds aching skull whilst the other fiddles with a particularly short tank top. Amelia rushes forward, Mal taking a quick step back before a firm hand is clamped around the woman's arm and Mal's dragged out into the hall and tossed into a broom cupboard.

"You filthy slag! Flaunting your pussy like its an all you can eat buffet!" Amelia slams the door behind them, stalking towards a frowning Mal.

"Its you who got yourself another cheap bit of ass, so I figured you don't want what I have to offer anymore, then I'll find a woman who appreciates me."

Amelia growls at the childish tone before launching herself forward and pining the struggling blond against the wall.

"If I want another bitch then I'll take one and you'll fucking like it! If you want to go around licking every skank out in this prison then be my guest, but I'm done with you Mal! And if you ever touch Mills again, I'll shave your fucking head and scar that pretty face so no one will ever want to touch you again, Got it?!" The blond pauses, eyes grim before Amelia is whirling and stomping towards the exit. Suddenly arms cling to her from behind, pulling her away from the door as a hand desperately tries to invade her trousers.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I can make you feel good I swear!" Mal quickly slides in front of a protesting Amelia, collapsing to her knees and yanking at Amelia's prison slacks.

"Mal.."

"I can do it, I'm all yours baby, and I wont touch Mills I swear, just let me show you how good I am." Mal pulls down Amelia's underwear, sliding her tongue through rough folds and getting an encouraging moan in return.

Amelia stumbles slightly, her mind protesting but her body wanting. Her hand slides into the blonds wavy hair, encouraging the talented tongue to go deeper into her aching core as shes pulled down to the ground and forced onto her back to let Mal feast. After mere minutes, Amelia cries out, Mal expertly licking her clean and running slender hands around her thighs.

"I'm all you need honey, that bitch will only stab you in the back, she'll never make you feel the way I do."

Amelia sighs, pulling her panties and trousers back around her hips and climbs to her feet with Mal already clinging to her front, hands wandering her body and attempting to re-spark her arousal.

"You have to accept that Mills is with us now Mal. Shes not disappearing anytime soon so deal with it. Your both special and your both important to me, but don't think that just because the newbie is here shes going to steal me away."

Mal pouts almost child like, fingers fiddling with Amelia's dark hair.."But she'll try and steal you, I can see it."

"No she wont. You need to chill the fuck out and take a deep breath, and I mean it about attacking her again, I'm not going to max for either of you crazy bitches, and if you do something that gets me into trouble, you wont have to worry about Mills stabbing you in your sleep."

The threat lingers in the air, Mal nodding weakly before Amelia grabs the pouting woman's wrist and drags them back into the hall..


	4. Like Me, Like You

_AN: Here's the next chapter guys, and to Sammii16, Emma reappears again in this chapter! I've kinda flipped her and Regina's roles so Swan is the Antagonist in this story..She wont appear often but when she does, things will get a little..prickly .._

* * *

Amelia pushes around the slop on her plastic tray, the smell almost putting her off her meal entirely, but she begrudgingly puts a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth and swallows. When she first arrived at the prison, she couldn't stomach the meals. In one instance, she was sent to the infirmary because she was severely dehydrated with all the vomiting she did. Now though, her taste buds have adapted, but her sense of smell is still the same. The foods totally shit, nothing more to be said..

Amelia peers up noting Regina's crinkled brow and eyes that almost burn her slop to cinders. The woman looks as if the food is insulting her by being on the tray. She grins, shoveling another spoonful of mash into her mouth and glances around their table. Regina's at her right and Mal to her left. She thought it wise to keep both women separate, especially because at the begging of lunch, Mal looked as if she was going to clobber Regina over the head with her tray. Even now the blond is giving Mills the evil eye but Amelia just ignores it and tries to stomach her meal. In front of them Ruby, Merida and Belle sit. Amelia watches Ruby amused, the young brunette still hasn't told Merida about Belle, but something interesting has come up. A little birdie told Amelia that Merida is having relations with another woman in cell block E, but nothing has been disclosed yet so Amelia's just happy watching the trio squirm for a while.

"Hyde?"

Amelia pulls from her thoughts, focus darting to Merida.."Yeah?"

"What do you think?"

Amelia frowns, glancing at the faces around the table.."I wasn't listening, what did you say?"

Merida huffs, Ruby grinning and eating some form of carrots off her tray.

"I was talking about the TV in the back. There's been a few problems with Glinda the mad bitch. If she doesn't end up watching her cooking show she goes fucking crazy and smashes up the remote. Shes already fucked up the switches on the TV."

"Then let Glinda watch her show."

"But then Ingrid gets pissy because she cant watch Opra."

Amelia sighs wearily.."Opra is on repeat at three so Ingrid can watch her shit then, okay?"

"Ingrid wont like it.."

"Well I don't give a rats ass! If they carry on then I'll let Glinda smash the TV up and no one can watch anything!"

There's an uncomfortable pause around the table, Amelia's anger silencing a few inmates sitting at another table to their left. She steals a glance at Regina but the woman simply stares at her, intrigue swirling in brown eyes, not fear as she expected. Amelia stares a moment at dark eyes, the woman seems to be trying to work something out but Amelia's focus unintentionally slides across the mess hall to where Swan and her crew sit. She notes Swans stormy green eyes narrowing and glaring at her. Lily seems to be smirking, her attention settled on Regina as the woman leans towards Swan and whispers something behind a mass of blond curls. Amelia frowns deeply, her stomach churning anxiously. Something might be going down and she needs to find out what..

"Cassidy?!"

Amelia quickly refocuses on a guarded Charming stood by her table. She breathes heavily through her nostrils, narrow eyes returning to the mush on her tray.."What do you want Charming?"

"Less of the attitude Cassidy or you'll be getting a shot."

Amelia throws her spoon on the tray startling Mal and Regina somewhat before her burning focus lands on the C.O.."I asked you what you wanted, how the fuck is that attitude?!"

"Final warning!" Charming pulls out his pad and pen ready as Amelia grinds her teeth together and tries to compose herself. Its not until a gentle hand lands on her leg that she snaps out of her seething anger. Surprised, she looks down to find one of Regina's hands on her thigh and quickly looks back up to the woman's stoic features.

"C.O Nolan, what is it you want that couldn't wait until after lunch?" Regina's professional mask and placid tone surprises the whole table, including an uncertain Charming whose putting his pad and pen away.

"That's between myself and Cassidy, Mills."

"Then should you not talk with her when she's alone instead of being here, eating in a rather large mess hall with over three dozen inmates?"

Ruby contains her laughter as Charming's face turns a subtle shade of red. Amelia cant help staring at the regal woman, brown eyes are hard and stoic, the woman's chin is tilted slightly and the hand on her knee still remains. Was Regina a politician or something in her past? She was definitely someone who had power.

Charming frowns.."Cassidy get up, I want a word."

Amelia huffs, moving to get up but is held firm in her seat by the hand still clinging to her thigh. She frowns at Regina as Charming's anger begins to rise.

"She wont be going anywhere Mr Nolan, not until she has finished her meal. If she doesn't then you will be depriving her of her basic human right to eat. That is a punishable offense that I will personally take to the Warden."

"Human rights? She has no human rights here Mills!" Charming seethes.

Regina simply rises from her seat and looks down on the man, even though Charming is a good foot or so taller.."Even men and women who are put in prison have basic human rights, so do not forget who your speaking to Mr Nolan, one phone call from me and you become jobless."

Charming quickly steps into Regina's personal space louring.."Are you fucking threatening me Mills?!"

By now the entire mess hall is focused on the pair, Ruby, Merida and Belle holding their breath as Mal simply smirks and carry's on eating her slop. Amelia however gets to her feet, pulling Mills back slightly and positions herself in front of Charming.."I think you wanted to talk to me in private didn't you?"

Charming's narrow eyes flicker back and forth between a defensive Amelia and a proud Regina before he grabs Amelia's arm and drags her towards the exit.

Scowling, Regina moves to follow but Belle quickly grabs the feisty woman's arm and pulls her back.."Not a good idea Regina, Charming will only make life worse for Hyde if you do."

"Stupid bitch." Mal spits venomously, launching to her feet with her remaining slop and glares at a puzzled Regina.

Belle and Ruby quickly pull Regina from Mal's path as the blond storms over to the bin before exiting the mess hall. Ruby sighs, wedging the confused regal woman between her and Belle as they sit down and continue eating the gunk they call dinner..

* * *

Amelia breathes heavily through her nostrils, Mal's hand stroking her stomach whilst they both relax on Amelia's bed. The blond lays atop her prison wife, her head nestled into Amalia's chest as green eyes skim the pages of a book shes reading. Amelia glances down at the mass of blond curls but sighs weakly and closes her eyes.

After Regina had insulted Charming in the mess hall, she had been sent to the wardens office. At first Charming just wanted to have a word with her about some bullshit that happened with one of her girls the other day, but because of Regina's threats, the man wasn't pleased in the slightest and insinuated Amelia was corrupting the new inmate in some way. Of course the Warden caught wind and she was marched into his office half an hour later. He was livid, said that she was supposed to be watching Mills not inviting the woman to join her gang. So after an earful and a bit of blackmailing from the Warden, shes forced to keep her distance, but he said something that piqued her interest. He mentioned that Mills wont be here long and Amelia cant help her curiosity. Is Mills being transferred again, or is she being released?..

Mal shifts, re positioning on her chest but stiffens suddenly. Amelia cracks an eye open and finds out whats bothering the blond. Regina walks stoically to her own bunk, a book in one hand and her glasses in her other. She slips onto the flatbed, crossing her legs and leans against the wall. The woman begins reading, her eyes occasionally glancing up at Mal's scowling features.

Amelia can feel the blond on her chest practically vibrate with anger, narrow grey eyes burning into Regina not a few feet next to them. Ever since this morning, Mal has been insufferable. The blond wont leave her alone for two seconds and its starting to get on her nerves. Amelia's eyes widen as a hand snakes to the seam of her trousers and at a glance, she see's a stoic Regina regarding the move.

Mal grins, slowly grinding Amelia's side and moving her hand lower to explore Amelia's sex but its stopped firmly.

Amelia scowls, ripping the hand away from her core and narrowing her eyes at a pouting Mal. She may indulge in a little sex with the blond now and again but shes no whore. Her feelings for Mal aren't fully sexual, sure she cares about the woman but its because the blond acts like a horny teenager that needs someone to cling to.

"Mal I'm going to sleep early so I'll see you tomorrow."

Mal pouts, her hand stoking Amelia's stomach.."Then why don't you come back to my bunk, I'll sing you a lullaby and tuck you in tight." The blond chuckles.

Amelia rolls her eyes.."Not tonight Mal, I'm knackered and I need to sleep in my own bed."

Mal's mood does a one eighty and the blond scowls, her glare redirected at a placid Regina whose reading her book in silence.."Its because of that bitch isn't it?! Does she fuck you better than me?!"

Whiskey eyes glance at Mal's scowl but Regina simply ignores the furious blond.

Amelia sighs deeply, placing an irritated hand over her eyes.."No, I said I needed some sleep, that's all."

Mal quickly gets up from the bed, scowling down at Amelia.."More like you need that tramps fingers in your cunt!"

"Hey!" Amelia lours, narrow eyes burning.."Watch your fucking mouth! Oh and don't bother finding me tomorrow because if you do, I might end up punching you in your fucking jaw! Now get out of my sight Mal!"

"Fuck you!" Mal storms passed the rest of the inmates in the block and disappears down the hall.

Amelia groans, flopping her head back to the hard cushion and faces the concrete wall. Mal drives her insane with her constant mood swings. Amelia's eyes crack open, the feeling of being watched irritating her further. A long silence passes before shes had enough.."What?!"

Another drawn out silence before a husky voice replies.."What did C.O Nolan say to you?"

"None of your business! But a bit of advice, I wouldn't go around threatening the guards, It'll only end badly for you and I cant protect you from them."

"I never asked for your protection.."

Amelia whirls, angry eyes focused on a stoic Regina.."No but your boyfriend the Warden was very persistent! You know what.." Amelia takes in a deep breath and contains the emotional struggle battling inside her. She wants to scream and shout, to punch the wall until her hand breaks but she also wants to cry, to bawl her heart out because this is her life now, being blackmailed into protecting some pompous bitch who doesn't even thank her when she throws herself under the bus.."Forget it!"

Amelia quickly spins back around, throwing the itchy blanket over her and stares with glassy eyes at the wall. She forgets how young she is sometimes. This place has literally torn her apart and stuck her back together all wrong. Shes made out to be some sort of gang leader here, some sort of psycho that will beat you up if you so much as look at her nastily, but inside shes not that, inside shes just a scared girl that wants to go home.

A hand suddenly lands on Amelia's shoulder and she launches out of bed, glaring at a surprised Regina. The woman quickly notes Amelia's glassy eyes and flushed cheeks and softens.

"I'm s.."

Amelia quickly whirls to storm out of their room but is caught by Regina's hand. She rips herself free, shoving a shocked Regina onto the bed and storms out of the cell block. Shes mindful to hide her ushered tears, pacing down the relatively absent halls before she heads into the communal bathroom and seals herself in one of the stalls for a few hours..

* * *

The next day Amelia hides herself away in the library. Mal had tried to worm her way back into Amelia's good graces but she was having none of it. Eventually, after practically throwing the blond out of the room, Amelia had been left alone for a few hours and decided to skip breakfast and dinner. She couldn't stomach having to sit next to that ungrateful bitch and she feels like a complete tool for letting Mills see her so vulnerable. Shes supposed to be this scary convict, not some frightened little girl whose about to cry because of some mean words.

_"But a lonely prison wall, _

_I heard a young girl calling  
Michael they have taken you away,  
For you stole trevelyn's corn  
So the young might see the morn,  
Now a prison ship lies waiting in the bay_

_Low lie, The Fields Of Athenry  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our love was on the wing  
We had dreams and songs to sing,  
Its so lonely round the Fields of Athenry."_

Amelia fluently hits each chord of the old Irish song as she places books back on the shelves around her. She turns around, ready to continue with her song but panics, staring at the sudden woman sat staring at her from one of the desks a few feet away. Her eyes instantly narrow, her good mood sullied as she grabs a pile of books and spins back around to finish her job in silence.

Regina stares at Amelia's tense shoulders.."Ruby thought you might be in here."

"Well why don't you go back to Ruby cause I clearly don't want you here!" Amelia shoves a book into its slot and Regina cocks an eyebrow.

"I think Id rather stay."

Amelia growls, storming over to the table and slapping her hands down on the wood, but Regina's not phased.

"Piss off and leave me alone!" She glares at whiskey eyes but the woman simply crosses one leg over the other and folds her hands in her lap.

Amelia's anger grows but she simply heads back over to her books and continues her job in silence. The intimidation tactic didn't work so shes more pissed than ever. It rarely never works, if Regina was another inmate, the person would have been running out that door.

"What was that song you were singing?"

"None of you fucking business! Now leave me alone!"

Regina purses her lips.."This whole bad girl thing might work on the other women in this prison, but it doesn't work on me dear."

Amelia clenches her fist, refraining from throwing a book at the infuriating woman.."Go and bother Ruby!"

"I'm comfortable here."

Amelia screeches, throwing one of the books from the pile and lours at the placid woman at the table.."What the fuck do you want?!"

Regina softens, leaning forward and props her arms on the table between them.."To talk."

"Well I don't want to so tough shit!"

"I'm sorry about last night.." Amelia's anger recedes a little.."I forget sometimes that I can be a little difficult around people."

Amelia waves the woman off and returns to her work.."I don't care, do whatever you want your highness."

Regina sighs, rising to her feet and slowly edges towards the woman.."I did a little digging on you."

"So?!"

"Many say your in prison because you robbed a bank and killed four people."

Amelia chuckles bitterly.."Yeah okay, sure I did."

Regina stops by the side of several stacked books, frowning weakly.."I don't believe that. Ruby said it was a mistake, that you took some money and didn't realize it was stolen."

Amelia frowns deeply..She'll be having a word with Ruby afterward.."Believe what you want, I'm still in this shit hole so why does it matter which story is right?!"

Regina bites her lip.."Because maybe..I can help you when I get out.."

Amelia quickly refocuses, curious eyes noting Regina's small smile before the doors to the library are swung open. Both women quickly refocus and Amelia scowls as a louring Emma Swan and her posy stalk towards them.

Lilly grins by Swans side, the other three women with them guarding the exit and standing by.

"Whats going on in here then? Having a little alone time are we?" Lily sniggers.

"Got yourself a new bitch Hyde?"

Amelia clenches her jaw, her eyes never leaving Swans murderous gaze. This is bad..Really bad. She glances at their well protected exit and her stomach rolls violently.."What do you want Swan?"

Emma slunks towards Amelia, Lilly breaking off from the blonds side and moving towards a hardy Regina.."How about a little payback for all the shit you put me through last month."

"The shit I put you through? Your the one that went crazy and got sent to max for attacking Ashley, I had nothing to do with.."

"LIAR!"

Amelia controls her fear at the blonds anger but notes Regina moving slightly towards her with Lilly closing in.."What do you expect Swan when you don't pay your dues!"

"Well this is what you get for not paying yours!"

"Take your hands off me!" Regina attempts to rip herself free from Lilly's grasp as the woman laughs and attempts to grope her.

Amelia quickly breaks Lily's hold and shoves the brunette back with a curse. Then everything seems to happen too fast. There are fists and books flying everywhere, there's loud and muffled screams, laughing and grunts of pain before Amelia fly's over one of the tables and lands heavily on the thin carpet with a shallow cry. Her face and ribs are battered, the ringing in her ears and throbbing in her skull making her dizzy, but with an angry growl, she pushes back onto her feet and scans the room.

Book shelves and tables have been over turned, two of Swans crew lie dazed on the floor as Lily scowls from across the room, nursing her injured arm and a gash on her cheek. Amelia zero's in on Swan, the blonds stormy green eyes filled with exhaustion and hate but the blond simply takes a step back and throws a book. Amelia barely manages to dodge the flying literature, pulling herself to full height and backing towards where she pushed Regina under a table.

"Swan! Its Hook!" They all look to the panicking inmate at the library doors.

"This isn't over Hyde!" Swan snarls as Lily slaps her fellow crew members awake and drags the fuming blond towards the doors. Quickly they all disappear and Amelia whirls, her back to Hook just as the man steps into the room curiously. He surveys the mess and narrows his eyes at Amelia's back.

"What the hell happened Cassidy?!"

Amelia pretends to clean up the mess, her eyes drawn to a shell shocked Regina who remains hidden under one of the tables. The woman moves to get up but Amelia shakes her head weakly. Regina takes the hint and retreats back into the darkness.

"Cassidy?!"

"Nothing, Its my fault, I went berserk and totaled the room like an idiot. I'll clean it up now."

"Damn right you will! And your getting a shot!"

Amelia sighs weakly, hooking an arm around her battered ribs. Shes had a bad beating but she'll heal.."Sorry."

Hook frowns, striking a shot in his little notepad before scanning the room once more and leaving with a curious backwards glance.

As soon as the doors close, Amelia staggers to a chair and slumps down in it, groaning painfully at her battered body.

Regina quickly emerges from beneath the table and rushes over, concern in whiskey eyes and hands hovering hesitantly over Amelia's injuries.."You need to go to the infirmary."

"No, just get Ruby and Belle. Tell them to bring the kit." Amelia wipes at her bloody lips and leans to one side to relieve the pain on her left side.

"No you need a doctor, you could have broken ribs and.."

Amelia quickly grabs one of the erratic woman's hands and smiles weakly.."Regina I need you to get Belle and Ruby, can you do that for me please?"

Regina stares into Amelia's gentle eyes and softly smooths her thumb against the woman's hand.."Okay..Okay I'll go get them. But what if they come back?"

"I'll hide under the table." Amelia chuckles weakly but coughs, groaning painfully at her rattling bones.."Go."

Regina hesitates a moment before quickly placing a kiss on Amelia's bloody forehead and dashing out of the library. Amelia grins, covering the tingling spot with a shaky hand.."I guess playing savior isn't so bad." She chuckles again, breathing deeply for much needed air as she waits anxiously for help to arrive...


	5. Its Just Business

Amelia leans against the metal table of the mess hall, her bruised ribs screaming at her but she resists the urge to grunt. Its only been a couple of hours since Swan and her crew tried to jump her. After Regina had left her on her own in the library, she had been scared, scared that Swan actually would come back and beat her to death. But thankfully after ten minutes of sweating it out, Regina returned with a frantic Ruby and Belle. Ruby had completely freaked out and almost lost her mind after seeing Amelia's injuries. The woman was talking about striking back at Swan, taring the blond and her bitches a new asshole but Amelia quickly put a stop to the brunettes dark thoughts. Nothing good will come from a war between them and she wont endanger anyone whose foolish enough to follow her if a riot did happen. She just wants to put the incident behind her and move forward.

Amelia forces a spoonful of ground mince into her mouth and glances around her table. Ruby continues to sulk across from her, pushing their evening slop around the tray as Belle and Merida keep a hesitant lookout for any more potential attackers. To her right, Mal sits almost in her lap, hands delicately attempting to soothe away her pain as the blond rambles on about _her poor baby_. Amelia rolls her eyes, ignoring the woman and instead her focus soon lands on a silent Regina to her left. She notes how throughout dinner the regal woman would keep looking at her and then to the exit. Its like Regina's waiting for something, so Amelia would every now and again give the woman a small smile of reassurance. She remembers back in the library, Regina was terrified and its most likely put the woman on edge. But there's other ways besides fist fights where Amelia can come out on top.

A sudden hand clings to Amelia's thigh and she quickly looks to a startled Regina staring at the entrance to the mess hall. Amelia zero's in on Swan and her crew sauntering into the hall and it soon becomes very quiet around them. Rumors have already spread that Hyde got her ass kicked by Swan, but the fact Amelia fought Swans entire crew and was still left standing has kept the power hungry vultures at bay.

Swan walks by their table, green eyes narrow but a smug grin on her lips directed to a placid Amelia. Lily heads up the rear, her predatory gaze lingering on Regina until Ruby's snarl brings the brunette out of her trance and she scowls. The blond and her crew head to the counter of food, swiftly picking up trays and the chatter in the mess hall resumes.

"You should do something honey." Mal purses her lips, clinging to Amelia's side and scowling at a grinning Lily.

"Shut up Mal!" Ruby snaps and the blond scoffs irritated.

"Shes parading around like she owns this place!"

Belle chuckles.."She only thinks shes a big shot Mal, you already know what happens next."

Regina frowns.."What happens next?" The whole table look to her grinning, all except a placid Amelia who continues to eat her meal at a painfully slow pace.

"Watch and learn Reggie. Sometimes we don't need fists to do our talking." Ruby states proudly and they all watch as Swan and her crew approach the food counter.

The cafeteria staff remain stoic as something even more putrid than their regular slop is dumped on Swans tray.

"What the fuck is this?!"

"Dinner."

Green eyes narrow as the vial slop is dumped on Lily's tray and the rest of the crews.

"Now keep moving, there's others that want their food."

"I'm not eating this shit! You better give me my regular bitch or I'll jump this counter and shove that ladle up you ass!"

The woman's not phased as her eyes make contact with Amelia. Swan follows the woman's focus and grits her teeth.."You!"

Chatter in the mess hall has died down again as Amelia simply ignores the seething blond and carries on with her meal. Suddenly Charming approaches, a hand on his pepper spray.."Calm down Swan and sit."

The blond throws her tray at the cafeteria inmate and Charming quickly darts forward, pinning the angry inmate to the floor and holding her bucking limbs down.

"Get back now!"

Lily and Swans crew hesitate, lingering a few feet away as Swan screams and writhes in the mans hold.

Soon Hook and several other C.O's invade the mess hall, calming the mass of hollering inmates as Charming lifts Swan from the floor and drags the blond out of the mess hall.

Amelia ignores a hyped up Ruby and the rest of the shouting women but she cant help her wandering eye being drawn to Regina. She frowns curiously noting the woman's gentle smile is directed at her. Happy brown eyes stare and Amelia feels herself smiling back at the confusing woman. What Mills is so happy about she'll never know, but maybe she'll ask and get a straight answer some day.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, SHUT UP AND RETURN TO YOUR SEATS!" Hook screams over the excited inmates but eventually, everyone settles and returns to their sloppy meal.

"That was fucking great. I didn't expect Blondie to flip her lid like that though."

"Well its cause she didn't see it coming."

Ruby and Merida chuckle but Amelia's focus is drawn to a hesitant Lily and Swans crew who retreat out of the hall with their tail between their legs. The inmates who work in the kitchens are loyal to Hyde as long as she gives the Latino's a pack of cigarettes every week. That's nothing really to make sure her and her crew are fed well and no one spits in their slop..Cause its not like you'd notice if someone did..

* * *

_The Next Day:_

"Fuck!"

Amelia hisses painfully, hooking an arm around her ribs and trying to smooth some antibiotic cream on her injured back. She, Ruby and Belle had managed to smuggle in some medical supplies for occasions such as these and hide them from the rest of the prison. But seen as Ruby and Belle are probably off fucking in some closet and Merida is off with her skank, Amelia's been left to deal with this on her own. But to be fair, she prefers it that way. Shes always been a lone wolf, never really found it in herself to confide in people because from a lot of experience, shes had a knife in the back.

Her arm pulls back and she gently rubs the cream on her hip and sighs weakly. Shes black and blue, its not a very attractive look but it has helped keep her safe this past day. The brutes of the prison had been circling when they found out crazy Hyde had an ass whupping, but them seeing her like this and still as confident as ever only makes them keep their distance. They know she has connections, look what happened to Swan..

"Need any help?"

Amelia startles, tugging down her shirt and whirls on Regina whose stood at the door to the tiny office in the library.

"I'm fine." She moves to pack up the med kit when a gentle hand grabs her wrist.

"Let me help, its the least I can do."

Amelia looks up into empathetic eyes and huffs. She passes the smiling woman the cream and pulls her nylon shirt back over her shoulders.

Regina frowns weakly at the black and blue skin before she gently smears a line of cream and rubs it in.."What you did to Swan and her brutes was very amenable dear. I congratulate you on your wit."

Amelia chuckles.."God you sound like the Queen."

"Well Regina in Latin does mean Queen. My mother thought it fitting as she was sure I would be bred for success."

Amelia frowns.."You make it sound as if she thinks your prized cattle or something."

"I'm not sure about the prized part, especially now that I find myself in this hell hole."

"So you have family back home waiting for you?" Amelia feels the fingers on her back pause and she bites her lip..Now's a great chance to get some info on this woman.

"Not necessarily. I live alone and only see my parents on holidays or through work if need be."

"No brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child."

Amelia hums.."Me too."

There's a brief pause of uneasy silence before Amelia cant help her need to ask more questions.."So where do you work?..I mean, where _did _you work?"

There's another pause before the regal woman speaks in hushed tones.."I work for the district attorney's office in California."

Amelia whirls, frowning at a stoic Regina and notes how the woman said _work_, not _worked_.."Your a lawyer?"

"I am an attorney."

"I take it no one else knows who you are in here."

"No, and I would greatly appreciate it if you don't say much on the matter to the other inmates. They may find my job title offensive and label me responsible for their incarceration."

Regina's an attorney? Well now she gets the whole high and mighty shtick.."Your secrets safe with me."

A small smile pulls at Regina's lips as she slowly turns Amelia back around and continues her work.."And what about you dear? Have anyone waiting for you back in England?"

Amelia hesitates. Shes never really talked about her past before, or her personal life but she thinks its only fair she gives Regina a little in return.."Just my parents."

"No girlfriend?"

Amelia cocks an eyebrow, peering back at the woman.."What makes you think I'm gay?"

Regina pauses, her mouth flopping open as she stutters.."I-I I'm sorry, I just though with Mal.."

Amelia chuckles, grinning weakly.."Relax Regina, I wasn't really into the whole lesbian thing before, but I'm starting to accept that I may be Bi."

Regina relaxes.."Oh, well there's nothing wrong with that."

"I never said there was." Amelia's grin grows at Regina's flushed cheeks as the silence around them lingers. She loves how she can get the hardy woman flustered with a few words, but she suddenly thinks about how Regina said she lives on her own.."You said you lived on your own. No husband?"

"No, I'm divorced."

"So he couldn't handle the whole Regina Mills package eh? Ow!" Amelia flinches away from the fingers roughly pressing into her bruised back.."Hey I meant it as a compliment okay."

"A funny sort of compliment if you ask me." Regina recaps the cream and gently pulls down the inmates nylon shirt.

Amelia swivels around on the table until shes sat in front of the moody woman whose packing away her first aid kit. She notes how Regina's brows knit together but don't damage her flawless features. She cant understand how such a well educated and regal woman could end up in prison.."How can someone like you be in a place like this?"

Whiskey eyes dart to Amelia but only find honesty.."Someone needed an escape goat, and I was the best candidate."

Amelia frowns.."What did you do? Or what didn't you do?"

"I was filed on charges of corrupting various high profile cases to win in my favor."

"So you were set up?"

"Indeed. But with influence and my team working to fix the false accusations against me, I should be acquitted by the end of the month and the real criminal charged in my sted."

So Queen Ness is only with them for a couple more weeks..Nice for some. Amelia watches apprehension gather in whiskey eyes so she smiles weakly, placing a gentle hand on Regina's arm.."I'm glad your getting out of here Regina. And don't worry about the trash in this hell hole, they wont come anywhere near you until your out, I give you my word."

Regina smiles weakly, bending down and places a gentle hand on Amelia's cheek.."Thank you, I don't know where I would be without your help, and I promise when I leave, I'll do whatever I can to have your sentence acquitted."

Tears gather in Amelia's glassy eyes but she quickly drops her head, chuckling weakly and stomping down her aching heart. The prospect that she may be able to leave this shit hole sooner than her sentence is too much hope to bare. She accepted a long time ago that even if she does get out in ten years, her old life will be destroyed and she'll have nothing left to go back to.."You need to find the bastards that put you in here, not bother yourself with my shit."

Amelia sniffs, composing herself as she pushes herself to her feet and sighs content at the reduced pain on her back and ribs. She looks up into gentle eyes but clears her throat.."I better get this kit back to the lockup before the C.O's see it. I'll be working in electronics for a few hours with Mal so you should have some peace and quiet for a bit. Just don't go to the West wing, Lily and her scum might still be pining after their lost savior and want some payback."

Regina nods weakly.."Okay."

Amelia grabs the first aid kit and slides passed Regina to the door.."If you need anything just ask Ruby and she'll get it for you." She steps over the threshold but pauses before glancing back with a weak smile.."Oh and thanks."

Regina matches her smile.."Your very welcome dear."

And without another word, Amelia's gone..


	6. Problems

She could just push to the front if she wanted but nerves have gotten the best of her.

Amelia watches as the inmate in front heads towards the phone attached to the wall. Its been a few months since shes called her parents. The last time, her mum had given her the cold shoulder, her dad almost arguing about her innocence. Shes repeatedly told them she didn't take that money, well, didn't steal it anyway, but her parents seem to think shes guilty. Its heartbreaking really, sure shes had a normal childhood, had some great moments but as shes gotten older, she knows they want her to take responsibility of her life. That's what the trip to America had been, but look where her responsibility has gotten her..

The phone is hung up by the other inmate and Amelia breathes in deeply, pacing over to the black box and confidently punches in the long distance number. There's a few rings before a pause..

"Hello?"

"Dad? Hey its me."

"I know, the automated thing told me someone from prison was calling."

Amelia frowns at her fathers clipped tone.."Is everything alright?"

"Besides your mothers constant breakdown?"

She sighs.."Dad, if I could just talk to her.."

"No Amelia, and..I don't think its a good idea you call us anymore."

Amelia's eyes widen.."You cant be serious?"

"What you've done, its taring your mum apart and..and I just think that maybe we don't talk until your let out of prison, you can come see us then."

Amelia feels the brutal sting of tears surfacing as she curls herself against the wall and talks in hushed whispers as to not let the rest of the inmates hear her wavering voice.."But your all I have in here, I..I don't have anything else to keep me going. Your my parents, your supposed to support me through anything!"

"You did this to yourself Amelia, now you have to grow up and face the consequences. Goodbye."

There's a thump before the dial tone echos in her ear. She cant speak, wide glassy eyes staring at the metal phone cable. She cant believe her only family has abandoned her, she knew they could be a little cold every now and again but not like this, not when their only child needed them.

"Cassidy, times up!"

Amelia gently places the phone back on the hook, her heart aching and tears threatening to fall. Before anyone can see her weakness, shes pacing off down the hall and towards the bathroom..

* * *

Several hours later no ones seen a peek of Hyde. Her crew had looked everywhere but failed to notice a secluded Amelia sat by herself in a small unused broom cupboard. Red rimmed eyes stare over her knees at the spot on the floor, her arms curled around her legs that are pressed to her chest.

Nothing matters now, if she has to spend her life in this shit hole it doesn't matter. Her parents hate her and she has no other family, she has no one. They all think shes some tough nut in here but this is the real her, and if any of them saw her now, she probably wouldn't make it through the night.

The door to the closet is slowly pushed open, Amelia pushing herself further into the darkness and wiping her tear stained cheeks. She hardens herself, scowling at whoever dares interrupt her self loathing. A slender figure casts a shadow from the hallway, a pause before the body turns to leave. Amelia releases a shaky breath but a small whimper escapes her and the body is quick to step back into the room. Dark eyes search the black walls before landing on a shadow tucked against the side wall behind the door.

"Amelia?"

Amelia grits her teeth at the husky whisper as Regina slowly kneels in front of her.

"What do you want Regina? I told you Ruby would get you what you need."

"We've all been looking for you. Apparently you do this from time to time only when your upset."

"And who told you that?!"

"Ruby, she just cares about you, as do your friends."

Amelia quickly gets to her feet, scowling at the slowly rising woman.."I don't have any friends! And Ruby's talking utter bullshit! There's nothing wrong with me!"

She attempts to make a hasty escape but a slender hand grabs her wrist and she stopped abruptly.

"So the tears are just what exactly?"

Amelia growls, ripping her wrist from the woman's grasp but before she can make it into the hall, the door slams shut in her face. She whirls, stalking towards the brunette and backing her into the wall.."Don't fucking push me Mills! You don't know me so stop sticking your nose in my fucking business... I don't want your fucking pity, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

She pants heavily, silent tears she didn't know were there rolling gently over heated cheeks. But then something happens she never thought would, Regina gently pushes off the wall and hugs her. She freezes a moment, frowning confused before shes trying to pull from the woman's arms.."Get off me!"

Regina continues to hold her, Amelia's hard crusty exterior slowly crumbling as her fight with the woman's crushing hold slowly fades and shes somehow crying on Regina's shoulder. She sobs lightly, a gentle hand running up and down her sore back.

"Its okay, you don't have to be strong now, its just us."

Shes so frustrated with herself, not once has she become this blubbering mess, what is this woman doing to her?..

After five minutes, Regina slowly peels Amelia off her shoulder and wipes away her tears.."Now tell me what happened. Apparently some inmates saw you storming into the bathroom after your phone call."

Amelia shakes her head, her walls rebuilding themselves.."Its nothing important."

She tries to walk away but a firm Regina catches her.."Of course its important, you can trust me dear, I'm not going to tell anyone."

Amelia sighs, wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve which Regina grimaces at.."Its nothing, just my parents."

"Are they okay?"

Amelia chuckles, pacing away and turning her back to the confused woman.."Oh they're just peachy, besides the fact they have a disgraceful daughter in prison and don't want to see me again."

Regina softens, fidgeting slightly.."Surely they didn't say that."

"Oh yes they did, they don't want to speak to me while I'm in here, apparently I made my mum have a nervous breakdown because they think I'm an armed robber. Dad said I need to take responsibility of my actions and until I'm out of here, I'm not allowed to speak to them."

The rooms silent, Regina shocked at the confession until flawless features suddenly harden.."Your parents are moronic! Anyone who could actually be bothered to look at the evidence would see that your clearly innocent."

Amelia leans against the cold wall, rubbing her wet cheeks and breathes deeply.."Well clearly no one bothered with me 'cause I'm stuck in here. And if I ever get out, I'll have no home, no family and no money. I might as well just stay, at least I'll have a roof over my head."

Regina quickly approaches, uncertain at first but then she speaks confidently.."I know how it feels to be betrayed by family.." Amelia frowns but before she can question the woman, Regina continues.."..The culprit I believe who framed me..I have a strong suspicion its my mother."

Blue eyes widen, Amelia shell shocked a moment.."What the hell? Really?"

"Yes. The people who are helping me on the outside believe to have information that points to my mother orchestrating the whole thing. She in the meantime has gained all of my wealthy clients and has become one of the best attorneys in the state."

"That's..That's messed up. So your mum set you up to go to prison, just so she could get richer and more famous?"

"I believe so yes. She must have thought I was a disappointment when I started picking up clients for free."

Amelia frowns.."Free?"

A small smile rolls onto red lips and Regina's fidgeting returns.."I..Well I looked into some cases that were very interesting. Clearly the individuals were innocent but didn't have the means to pay my going rate so I..Well I.."

"Helped them."

Dark eyes look away momentarily.

"Its a shame my case never rolled across your desk. Maybe you would have been like my savior or something, then I wouldn't be in this shit hole."

"Indeed."

Amelia sniffs, squaring her shoulders and clears her throat. Her walls immediately slam back into place and she nods firmly.."Come on, lets get back to the Wing. Cant have people thinking I've been shiv'd somewhere and try to weasel in on my turf."

Regina quickly grabs her hand.."You know, if you ever need to talk, I'm always here. Regardless of what your parents did, you do have people that care for you Amelia."

Amelia feels her tears rebuilding and quickly clears her throat.."Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." And without another word, both women are stalking back into the halls and towards the yard..


	7. A Pick Me Up

Its as sunny as ever. Most inmates lounging outside in the sweltering sun and catching some rays. Its been a week since Amelia's parents practically disowned her and she still feels like shit. Shes never felt as lonely, as weak before and even though shes grown to shield her emotions from the world, every now and again they'd resurface and baffle anyone nearby.

Amelia wipes the back of her hand against her sweating forehead, her focus remaining on the sight not ten meters away. Shes been watching for while, lounging against the metal fencing surrounding lush vegetables. The prison has several gardens, they're apparently part of some beneficial scheme to help the inmates keep focused, but basically they grow their own food so the government doesn't have to pay for fresh vegetables.

Regina and Granny, the head cook in the kitchen, carefully tend to the greenery, the older woman showing Regina how to pick and identify ripe tomato's and peas. The raven haired regal seems to be engrossed in her work and Amelia cant help but stare, grinning slightly at how the immaculate woman is now rolling around in the dirt.

"Well done girl, you seem to have a natural green thumb."

"I loved tending to my apple tree when I was younger. We used to bake pies every summer with the fruit."

"I asked to plant one once in the yard, but the warden said it was a risk to the inmates. No doubt some idiots probably would have made shivs with the bark."

"Or they would have hung themselves from the branches.."

The two woman turn to face a smirking Amelia leaning against the gate. Amelia watches as Regina dusts the dirt from her hands and makes her way over.

"I hope the old woman isn't bossing you around to much Mills."

Granny peers back over her shoulder.."Careful girl, you act all tough but I know better."

Amelia purses her lips, Granny smirking before turning back to attend to her luscious growing plants.

"Granny's been so kind as to introduce me to her garden. I find this work detail a lot more fulfilling than making boxes in woodwork."

Amelia chuckles.."Yeah, woodwork can be a bummer, especially when you get a splinter."

Regina grins, trying to work out if the smirking inmate is being sarcastic.."Yes well, Granny has cleared it with the guards that I'm to work in the kitchens today. If I do well, then I'm to be appointed there permanently."

"That's great. I remember you saying you liked to cook, I look forward to dinner then."

Regina smiles brightly, a flash of white teeth breaching red lips and making Amelia shuffle a little. Ever since their little interaction in the broom cupboard a week ago, both women have found themselves, on more that a few occasions, talking about their interests and hobbies. She clears her throat, avoiding Regina's amused eyes and takes a step back.

"Cool..I guess I'll just, you know.."

Amelia cocks a thumb behind her, indicating where Ruby and her pack are lounging on the yard benches.

"I'll see you at lunch then."

Regina nods weakly.."See you at lunch dear."

Quickly Amelia makes her escape from the confusing woman and can still feel eyes on her back. She doesn't know whats happening to her, but maybe this is what its like to have a real friend who doesn't judge you...

* * *

Amelia scowls, raising her middle finger to a laughing Ruby.

"Oh come on, everyone can tell your missing her."

Belle hums in agreement and earns herself a scowl from Amelia as well.

"Bullshit! Mills can do whatever she wants and I don't give a toss. Its business as usual!"

Her fellow inmates chuckle, smirking as they continue to eat the delightfully vibrant vegetables on their trays.

"Well, Mills can certainly cook, I'll give her that. Granny needs to watch out or she might find herself replaced."

Amelia finishes the last of her meal and withholds a hum of content. That was the best meal shes had in this place. When she went to get her lunch, Regina had been at the end of the line, dishing out the vegetables and almost smiling as she did it.

Amelia smiles to herself, noting how the raven haired cook had given her a little extra vegetables and a dollop of gravy. Regina seemed to smile every now and again, especially when she was thanked which is rare for this place, but because of the woman's association to Hyde, she thinks Regina's beginning to understand she has special privileges every now and again.

Blue eyes peer up to the canteen, noting a familiar figure washing pots in the back. Its a real shame Regina has to go soon, the woman is starting to grow on Amelia's lonely heart..

Suddenly Merida rushes into the canteen, eyes zeroing in on Amelia and her crew before the scots woman is quickly approaching, bending aside Amelia and whispering with harsh panic.

"Hyde, you have to come to the bathroom now, there's an emergency.."

Amelia frowns, Ruby and the others staring at the panicking red head.

"I'm still eating lunch Merida, someone else can handle.."

"No they cant! If the guards find out I'll be locked in max for months!"

Amelia scrutinizes the red head and quickly notes fear behind panicked blue eyes.

"Fine!"

With a huff, Amelia quickly follows Merida from the room, Ruby and Belle following and a certain curious raven haired regal watching them go.

Merida weaves in and out of the corridors, leading Amelia passed a couple of shifty inmates stood guard at the entrance to the bathroom.

"So what the hell's wron.."

She pauses, wide eyes locked on the seemingly unconscious inmate on the grungy tiled floor. Amelia's instincts finally kick in and she pushes passed a fidgeting Merida and quickly checks the inmate over. She pushes back blond hair noting sickly pale skin and bloodshot eyes sloppily opening every now and again.

"What the fuck happened?! What shit did you give her Merida?!"

Steely eyes peer up at the evasive red head.

"You know, the usual stuff my guy gets me! He must of skimped out and put drain cleaner or some shit in the pills!"

The red head begins to pace.."I cant go to max again Hyde! I just cant!"

"Hey! Calm the fuck down and go get the kit!"

Merida quickly bolts from the room, Amelia growling her irritation. Merida is known for her drugs trade in here, most of the time its harmless, a bit of coke and pills here and there but it looks like the blond on the floor may have taken a little too much.

"Hey! Hey wake up!"

Amelia slaps the blond, a weak groan echoing around them.

"Ruby go get some salt and a cup will you."

Ruby quickly runs from the bathroom, Belle helping Amelia pull the over dosed blond into a sitting position.

"I demand to be let in immediately!"

Through the chaos, Amelia cant help a small smile gracing her lips at the stern voice echoing from the open doorway.

"Belle, go tell her majesty to wait back at the bunk, she wont want to see this."

"Okay." The timid brunette quickly makes her way to the exit, conveying the message as quietly as possible.

Just as Amelia sticks two fingers down the blonds throat, Regina comes barreling into the bathroom, shrugging off several pairs of hands but quickly steps back when a wave of green and grey chunks is spilled across the tiles at her feet.

Amelia quickly lays the groaning blond on cool tiles, ignoring a flabbergasted Mills staring at her.."Belle can you wet a couple of towels and help clean up?"

"Yeah sure."

Merida and Ruby quickly push passed a confused Regina, Amelia making the drug using blond drink salty water to thrown up whatever pills she had taken before having Merida stay to clean up the mass amount of vomit splattered across half the shower stall.

She sighs, washing her hands and face at the sink and looks up to meet curious brown eyes staring at her in the mirrors reflection.."What is it Mills? I thought you were on kitchen duty."

Amelia wipes her hands on her beige top and finally faces the regal woman.

"I was but my shift ended about five minutes ago. I saw you rushing from the canteen and came to see what the emergency was."

"Well this has nothing to do with you so go back to your bunk before the guards find you here."

The woman's flawless features harden and Amelia finds herself a little afraid of the darkness suddenly invading once whiskey eyes. Without a word, Regina brushes passed two of Ruby's crew and out into the hall.

Amelia frowns.."What the hell was that about?"

Ruby smirks up at her, tossing a vomit filled towel into a shower cubicle.."Way to lay down the law there sheriff."

"She was only trying to help Hyde."

Amelia looks between a grinning Ruby and a displeased Belle.."I was only telling her to go back to her bunk. If the guards find her in here with miss OD _and _me, I wont be the only one going to max."

"You weren't _telling _her, you were _commanding _her, there's a difference Hyde, shes not Mal."

Amelia grimaces, playing the scene through her head again. She didn't mean to be so abrupt, she just needed Regina away from this encase it hurt the woman's chances for release in a couple of weeks.

"I.._..Argh_! Fuck!"

Amelia pouts, quickly pacing from the bathroom.

"Clean your shit up Merida!"

Without a backwards glance, she goes in search of her brooding friend. She grits her teeth at the hard look she got from the woman, at the unintentional disrespect she showed her only proper friend in here. She forgets sometimes that Regina isn't one of her crew, they only use her for her stasis or to clean up their messes. Not once has Regina asked for anything, not once has the woman asked a favor and yet Regina Mills is always there when shes feeling upset and vulnerable.

"Your a shitty fucking friend Amelia!"

A couple of passing inmates stare and she scowls, pushing passed them and enters her cell block, she looks over the low wall but finds no sign of Mills.

"Fuck! Glinda?!"

A weedy old woman, silver hair in a bob and black eyeliner outlining crystal blue eyes looks up from a book. The woman pulls down her silver rimmed reading glasses and sits up slightly.

"What can I do for you dear?"

"Have you seen Regina?!.." Glinda cocks an amused eyebrow and Amelia bites her cheek.."Mills! Have you seen Mills?!"

The older woman smirks, eyes returning to the book shes reading.."She stormed in here about five minutes ago. She grabbed a book from her bunk and left, I don't know where."

Amelia groans, stomping out into the hallway.

After ten minutes she finally finds the regal woman perched on a chair behind a set of bookcases in the library. For a minute, Amelia stays anonymous, leaning against the bookshelf and watching the woman's tense shoulders.

"What do you want Miss Cassidy?"

Amelia frowns, the lack of her fist name somehow pulling at her heart. For some reason that hurt her, more than it ever should.

Amelia circles in front of the woman, pulling a chair with her and sits down inches from slender knees. She studies hard eyes that remain on slightly yellowed paper before gently, she pulls the book out of the woman's hands. She feels a little resistance but with a final tug, the book is pulled free and irritated brown eyes look up.

"I was reading that!"

Amelia's eyes narrow slightly at the clipped tone but she simply closes the book in her lap and quickly pulls it to one side when Regina tries to snatch it back.

"Give me back my book! Or am I to do as I'm told and return to my bunk?!"

Amelia sighs frustrated but softens.."Regina I'm sorry.."

Red lips purse slightly, suspicious brown eyes scrutinizing her a moment.

"..I didn't mean it as a command or anything, I just wanted you out of there."

"And what if you needed my assistance? I have dealt with persons who have overdosed before and I could have helped."

Amelia frowns a little, questions forming but she pushes back her curiosity for the moment, she needs to sort this mess out first..

"Yeah, maybe you could have, but what if the guards caught us?"

Regina's features soften.."The guards?"

"Yeah. If they caught us it would have jeopardized your release in a couple of weeks. Your so close to getting out Regina so don't go and play hero now. I know your a good person and know you'd help anyone in a heartbeat, but in here its different. The warden may not have seen it as you helping that woman, he might have thought you were responsible and he could have sent you to max."

Regina stares at her, almost too hard and it has Amelia squirming a little in her seat.

"I didn't mean to sound harsh okay, I just needed you out of there. I would have told you everything back at the bunk."

A heavy sigh leaves red lips, Regina's shoulders relaxing and a smile sliding onto soft features.."Well I guess I should thank you then dear. Yet again you are my savior."

Amelia's cheeks flush a little, her sweaty palms rubbing against her prison slacks as she clears her throat.."Yeah well..Glad we cleared that up. I've ugh..I've gotta get back to Ruby and see if they cleaned the room properly."

She moves to get up when a gentle hand catches hers and squeezes lightly.

"Thank you for having my best interest in mind. You are very kind hearted, even if you protest to show it in here."

"Ugh..Thanks, I guess."

With a quick smile to the grinning woman, Amelia quickly hands Regina's book back and makes her way back into the hall..That's one problem sorted, just one left to deal with..


	8. Busted

Several days later and Amelia finds herself a little depressed. She looks out over the yard but her wandering eye cant help lingering on the brunette sunbathing on the bench beside her. She studies the woman cautiously, Regina's eyes shut and a hand gently resting against the rise and fall of her chest. A small tweak of a smile pulls at faded red lips, the woman's features serenely soft.

Regina's to be released in four days and the woman's joyous mood has only baffled everyone around her. Of course they don't know that the brunette is getting out, but Amelia does, hence the fake smiles and rainy cloud storming over her head every now and again. Shes happy Regina is getting out, but she also feels like shes losing her friend..because its not like Regina's going to take time out of her busy life to visit a supposed friend in prison. Hell they've known each other a little over a month, she expects Regina to forget this cesspool and move on, but that means moving on from her, and for some stupid reason, that really hurts..

Amelia sighs, redirecting her focus back to the yard but she frowns when she spies several groups of inmates scowling in her direction.

"Ruby?"

The brunette sits up from her sunbathing.."Whats up?"

"You heard any rumors about any fights that are gonna happen?"

Ruby frowns, her focus redirected at the scowling inmates across the yard.."No, I don't think so. I can find out if.."

Suddenly an inmate comes charging forward and Amelia jumps to her feet, her gang quickly rising, as well as a confused Regina.

"What do you w.."

But before Amelia can finish, a fist is flying at Regina's face. The brunette cries out, falling to the dirt and holding her swelling cheekbone. Amelia quickly rams into the inmate, lifting her off her feet and slamming them both into the gravel. Inmates scream and shout at the scrapping pair, fists flying until someone screams out Guards and both woman scramble back onto their feet.

Panting heavily Amelia snarls, wiping her bloody lip.."You fucking do that again and I'll rip your fucking throat out!"

"That bitch deserves everything she gets! Shes the one that's put half of us in this shit hole!"

Amelia's snarl slips, panic creeping into blue eyes as they steal a glance at an equally stunned Regina on the floor.

Ruby frowns as she helps a shaky Regina to her feet.."What the fuck are you on about?!"

"That bitch is a fucking lawyer!"

Amelia quickly shoves the woman back, faking ignorance.."Your fucking crazy!"

"A guy of mine who drops off kitchen supplies saw her yesterday! She put his cousin in jail six months ago! He knows its her, hes not a fucking liar! Unlike you eh Hyde! You probably fucking knew didn't you?! You protecting her so she can get you out of here sooner?!"

Amelia grits her teeth, glancing at her wavering gang and a confused Ruby.."Bullshit! You don't know anything! Keep your fucking lies to yourself!"

"What the hell's going on?!"

The inmates quickly disperse as Charming charges into the fray, foul looks and vicious whispers directed at a slightly trembling Regina.

"Nothing, just had a disagreement is all. Everything's fine."

He looks Amelia up and down pensively.."Alright then."

"This heats getting to me, come on Regina."

Amelia quickly grabs Regina's wrist, dragging the woman passed a frowning Ruby and back inside. This isn't good...Not good at all..

* * *

"Shit!"

Amelia plonks down on her bunk, a reclusive Regina sitting opposite and still holding her swollen cheekbone.

"This cant happen now, you've only got four days left.."

"What am I going to do? I need to go to the warden, maybe he.."

"Wont give a shit. He only gets paid to make sure nobody escapes. If someone dies its not a big loss for him. No one cares about prisoners killing prisoners, we just get extra time added on and get put in max."

Amelia softens at the terrified look in brown eyes and quickly slides in next to the woman.."I wont let anything happen okay. We just have to tough it out for a few days and then your gone."

Glassy brown eyes peer up.."But what about you? What happens when I leave and your on your own?"

She hasn't really thought about it to much because it unsettles her. Most likely when Regina does go things will take a turn for the worst. Nobody here will appreciate Hyde protecting a lawyer, its like shes protecting a cop. No, she'll have to fight her way through, something she hoped she'd never have to do, but its that or getting stabbed in her sleep.

Amelia plasters on a fake smile.."I have a plan, and hopefully with a little help from my friends, I'll be able to smooth things out."

Regina smiles weakly, buying into the lies and straightens up.."Of course you will."

Amelia refocuses on the angry swollen skin on the brunettes cheek and pulls the woman to her feet.."Come on, lets get you to the bathroom. We'll wet a cloth and try and get some of the swelling down."

"Thank you for defending me again dear, even if I have ruined things for you."

"You haven't ruined anything Regina, now come on, Id rather go now while its still quiet."

Regina nods mutely as they head out of the block, an edge of worry in whiskey eyes which is overseen by a wary Amelia..

* * *

That night Amelia's disturbed from her reclusive slumber by a muffled scream and a slight scuffle. She frowns weakly, her senses slowly pulling back into focus before blue eyes widen. Suddenly she leaps out of bed, throwing herself at a snarling Mal whose pinning down a struggling Regina and smothering the brunette with a musky old pillow. She loops her arms around the blonds petite waist and hauls her off a screaming Regina.

"Charming?! Where the fuck..!"

Mal screeches in her arms, clawing at her skin before the blond is tossed to the floor outside their cubicle.

"You fucking pig!"

Dark emerald eyes glare at a panting Regina whose pushed herself from her bunk and backed up to the wall.

"Mal, calm the fuck.."

But Amelia's cut off with a shriek as the blond lunges for Regina again. She quickly grabs the blond, looking around the block for help but all the inmates seem to just watch disinterested, some of them lying back down with a grin. She realizes that shes not going to be helped and her security net as Hyde is all but ashes.

She screams for Charming again..The C.O should be watching their ward but she suspects the inmates that are gunning for Regina have had a hand in his disappearance. She hisses painfully when four sharp fingernails slice into her neck and collarbone. Her anger flares and she quickly tosses Mal to the floor with a loud thump and a shallow cry from the blond.

Amelia pants heavily, backing herself towards a terrified Regina and holds out a defensive hand to a rising Mal.

"Mal I need you to calm down and go back to bed, we can talk about this tomorrow."

"Shut the fuck up! Your no better than your lawyer slut!"

"Mal I swear to fucking god, you come any closer and I'll knock your lights out!"

That seems to give the blond pause but then a dark chuckle floats through the cell block.."Oh honey, If I don't get your little whore someone else will..then your going to be next!"

Mal lunges once more but a steely Charming and several C.O's invade the block. Amelia throws a crazy Mal back, Charming grabbing the blond around the upper arms but he lets out a scream when the feisty blond sinks teeth into his wrist. Yanking his hand away, several guards quickly restrain a screaming Mal, lifting and hauling her into the hall.

Amelia storms over to a recovering Charming.."Where the fuck were you?!"

"Hey! I was dealing with another fight in ward C! Anyway you don't give me orders Cassidy!"

"Mills nearly got smothered to death and I got fucking mauled! You need to move Regina or she wont last a day!"

"And where do you suppose we move her Cassidy?! Were not a fucking hotel!"

"Move her to max for the time being."

"Max is full."

"Then stick her in the infirmary!"

"What part of there's no fucking room don't you understand! She stays put!"

Amelia gawks, silently fuming as an irritated David vacates the cell block. How can the man be so careless. Regina's going to be murdered if she stays here much longer, its not safe, not even with Hyde looking out for her. She sighs heavily, scowling at the inmates that refused to help her. Things are only going to get worse..

She slips back inside her and Regina's little quarters and finds the woman sat on the floor with her knees to her chest and arms wrapped around them. A quiet sigh escapes pink lips as she makes her way over and slides to the floor, sitting next to the sobbing woman. Gently she pulls Regina into her side, not letting go until she knows her friend has finally fallen asleep...

* * *

"Ruby...Ruby!"

The brunette quickly turns from her job stacking library books, but when she notices her company, a small frown marrows her features and she turns back to do her job.

Amelia frowns grimly, pulling a wary Regina into the library and tying to ignore the spiteful looks of several other inmates lounging around.

"Ruby I need your help.."

"No can do Hyde."

Amelia swallows a lump in her throat, her emotions well hidden as despair curls in her stomach. She and Ruby always got along, ever since they bumped into each other the first year she was sentenced. She at least thought the brunette might lend her a hand and stand in her corner on this.

"Why not?"

The brunette turns, a hand on her hip and a vexed look in her eyes.."Why do you think?!" She casts a flimsy hand towards a tense Regina.."You associate yourself with her, you sign your own death warrant in here! I cant believe you knew and still protected her!"

"Shes not like that Ruby, shes just doing a job. You cant blame her for that."

"No but many other people in here do and..and I cant help you. I've got my own cred to think about."

Amelia's features twist uncomfortably, her despair poking through. Ruby stares, her hard features softening but she quickly looks away, turning back around and continuing her work.

"I thought we were friends Ruby."

"Well you thought wrong, now get out of here before Cruella makes her afternoon appearance."

Glassy eyes quickly harden and Amelia scowls, her aching heart ignored because she now has to work harder than ever to keep Regina safe. But she cant help thinking why shes doing all of this. If she just left the brunette to her fate, everything would go back to normal..but no, she wont leave Regina to fend for herself, the woman has been nothing but nice and Regina's the only true friend shes had in here. Her family and gang may have abandoned her, but not Regina, not her friend..

"Come on Regina."

Amelia grabs her friends wrist, pulling her into the hall and ignoring the sympathetic look shes getting from brown eyes. She marches them cautiously back to their cell block and notes Hook patrolling the corridor outside. About fucking time they step up their patrols..They sit on their bunks, Amelia lying back and pretending that everything is fine..That's all she really can do besides fall apart..

"I'm scared Amelia.."

The exposed whisper has blue eyes refocusing and Amelia quickly sits up.."I know but I promise I wont let anything happen to you."

"Why are you doing this? We've only known each other for a few weeks and your risking your life for me."

Amelia smiles weakly.."Because..Because even though we've only known each other for a few weeks, your my only friend Regina. And I know if you could, you'd be protecting me too."

"I'm sorry I'm not strong enough.."

"Of course you are, your stronger than anyone here. You might not have massive muscles but your clever and you have a good heart. Don't let them get to you okay."

Regina shakes her head sadly.."But what about when I leave? Whats going to happen to you? You said you had a plan, but if Ruby wont help.."

"Ruby wasn't part of the plan so everything's fine, I'll be fine Regina. Lets just get you out of here safely first, then I'll rebuild my cred."

She smiles, but somehow knows Regina's not convinced. Really she doesn't have a plan, really all she can think of is nearly beating someone to death and getting time in max for the rest of her life. She knows someone will eventually end her life, but she will try everything in her power to make it difficult for the bastards. Its funny though, she knew one day someone would end her, but she never thought she would die a hero...

* * *

"Mills!"

Both of them jump slightly, focus directed on Hook who waves the brunette forward.

"Work detail in the kitchens, Granny's waiting for you."

A little hesitant, Regina rises from her bed and steps out of her bunk.

"I'll come meet you in the mess hall after lunch, don't worry, Granny will watch out for you."

Amelia smiles weakly, Regina nodding and following Hook cautiously. Amelia's smile slips and she cant help her stomach churning. Granny will keep the brunette safe, the older woman has never been one to take sides before and runs an orderly kitchen. But still it doesn't help Amelia's nervous twitching and sweaty palms. She glances up at an old clock bolted into the wall and watches as the hands move painstakingly slow..

* * *

"Hey Granny?"

The older woman huffs, a box of lemons placed back in the fridge as Amelia walks into the kitchen.

"Where's Regina?"

"How should I know. Hook came before dinner finished and took her to the wardens office."

Amelia wipes her sweaty hands on her prison slack and quickly exits the canteen without a goodbye. She'd been so nervous that she couldn't stomach lunch and had stayed back at her bunk. It had also been the safer option but now shes regretting it. Quickly she spots Hook patrolling the corridor and frowning at an smirking inmate who slides passed him uncomfortably close.

"Hook!"

The man's frown deepens.."My name is Jones, Cassidy!"

"Yeah whatever. Have you seen Regina? I mean Mills?"

"Yeah, shes gone.."

Amelia's heart stops suddenly.."What do you mean gone? Gone where?!"

Hook cocks an eyebrow at the defensive woman.."She got out Cassidy. Early release, so I guess that's a relief for you."

"But..But I thought she wasn't supposed to get out for another few days?"

Hook shrugs, not dignifying Amelia with a response and heads off down the hall to finish his rounds. Amelia stares after him, her shoulders slouching and tears held within glassy eyes. She though she could at least say goodbye to the brunette, at least give her a hug or something.

Quickly Amelia wipes away a stray tear that falls down her cheek and sniffs quietly. Now shes back to having no one and nothing. She never thought missing Regina Mills would do this to her, perhaps its the shock?..

"Yeah right.."

Amelia drags herself back into the cell block, slowly sitting back on her bunk and watching as several C.O's pack up Regina's belongings. After its done she feels even worse and decides a hot shower might help take her mind off of her misery.

Grabbing her toiletries, Amelia heads for the shower room and notes the absence of other inmates. Good, she cant be doing with women glaring at her whilst she strips down..

Turning the hot water on Amelia sighs in relief, the water purging her body but she cant help the memory of soft whiskey eyes and a dazzling smile that made her feel like she was an actual human being. Its like game of beasts in here, every good thing is overshadowed by something bad, there's never any time to just sit back and laugh with friends..

"Friends.."

Blue eyes gloss over and she cant bite back a sob that tares from pink lips. Shes never had a proper friend before, she thought Regina was her friend but she just left..

"Fucking idiot.."

"You got that right."

Amelia whirls, facing angry green eyes and a tangle of blond hair before she lets out a guttural scream. Her hand snaps up to her left eye, the water turning crimson as blow after blow rains down on her body. Her skin is sliced and bruised, body cooling down on the cold tiled floor before the beating stops abruptly and she hears the sound of feet scampering out of the shower room.

The pain is almost too much, darkness closing in but before it claims her, she spots heavy set boots approaching and hears the someone scream medic..


	9. Solitary

Four months later a lonely blue eye stares stoically at the buzzing white light above, the white walls no longer driving her mad but instead offering a sort of comfort. At least here shes safe. She was put here many weeks ago after Swan had almost killed her in the shower room, so now the power has shifted. Swan has become top dog of the North Wing with Ruby and her crew demoted to the grungy bunks and sloppy mess served at dinner. A small grin tugs at pink lips at her former, not so friends demise. It seems everyone has suffered at the downfall of Hyde, so now shes stuck in this asylum, slowly losing her mind..

A sudden click of the lock and her door opening has Amelia unfazed. Its not until a C.O steps inside with cuffs does she finally acknowledge her company.

"Warden wants to see you."

Amelia ignores the pity in the guards eyes and silently complies. When the handcuffs are secured around her scarred wrists, she escorted into the hall and up the stairs. She stops outside a varnished wood frame door and is ushered in after a curt _Enter _from the Warden.

"Amelia, please sit."

She complies robotically, her shrunken features and slim frame sliding into a leather chair in front of a solid oak desk. She refrains from looking at the man, resigned to the fact that they're probably moving her to a different prison. Hook said before that there wasn't any room and they cant keep her in max for the next eight years, she'd go insane..

The warden peers over his glasses at the young woman sat across from him before flicking through several pieces of paper on his desk. After a minute he finally takes off his glasses and leans back in his leather recliner chair.

"Here's the thing, these papers have come all the way from California and state under the high courts that I'm to set you free effective immediately.."

Amelia glances at the papers stoically and the warden cocks an eyebrow.

"You understand what I said girl? There was a mix up in evidence and it seems after a full review, your conviction was under false pretenses. I'm ordered to deliver our governments sincerest apologies and your to be released immediately."

He nods over to the guard who in turn quickly releases Amelia's cuffs and ushers her from her seat.

"The C.O will take you down to the front desk and your belongings will be given back to you. You'll also be given a lift back to the bus station as soon as the laundry trucks arrive."

And without another word, the Warden slips his glasses back on his nose as a gesture for them to leave.

Amelia stares at the aging man, the fact he can sit there so calmly, without a hint of remorse for the life he's destroyed, is a mystery to her. But she supposes what happened has happened and there's nothing more to do about it.

Amelia allows herself to be lead out of the office and waits patiently at the entrance, a small plastic bag with her phone, purse, shoes and the clothes she was wearing when she was arrested, resting on her lap. She stares at the wall, ignoring the occasional small talk from C.O Booth at the desk and adjusts the blue eye patch covering her left eye.

"You ready?"

Amelia looks up to a man dressed in a check flannel shirt and jeans. She nods, following him outside and climbs into the large truck crammed with dirty laundry.

The ride to the bus station hadn't been entirely painful. After twenty minutes of trying to to talk to her, the driver had opted for putting the radio on. The music had sparked some form of peace in her broken heart but still she felt so lost..Now what was she to do? She vowed many months ago she wouldn't go back to her parents, not after they abandoned her, and since she was sentenced in this country, she has a permanent visa of sorts so perhaps she can float around America for a while..

Amelia watches as the beaten up laundry van speeds away, a few buses following up the rear and heading towards a nearby interstate. She sits herself down under a shelter, picking through her belonging and finding her credit card. She had a bit of cash in her account before her life went to hell. Perhaps they've unfrozen her accounts?..

With nothing to lose, Amelia glances around, spotting an ATM. She quickly heads over, avoiding the strange stares she gets before inserting her card into the machine. She types in her pin, slightly relieved as the processing screen flicks on before her only remaining eye almost pops out of her head. She quickly looks around, blocking the screen from unknown strangers and continues to stare at the dusty screen.

"What the hell..?"

The numbers $500.143.19 have her panicking. How in the hell is all that money in her account?..Surely somethings wrong here..She cant help but think shes going to get into trouble, that some police officer is going to pop out and say shes stolen the money. She cant go back to prison, not Coefield, she wont last another day..

"Amelia?"

She freezes at the silky smooth voice drifting from behind her. Slowly she turns, her good eye confirming her suspicions and landing on Regina's warm smile, that's until shes fully facing the brunette and she watches as the woman's bright features twist in horror. Whiskey eyes cling to the slightly grubby eye patch covering Amelia's left eye and take in the younger woman's shrunken features.

"Wh..What happened to your eye?"

Amelia remains distant, watching as Regina's eyes gloss over.

"Swan."

That one little word has Regina shivering, the brunette diving back into her memories of Coefield whilst Amelia scrutinizes the prim and proper woman. An expensive looking burgundy skirt falls just above the knee, black heels matching the woman's thin black blazer and covering an opal blouse. The woman's hair is a little shorter than when they last saw each other and her make up is done to perfection.

Its nice to see the brunette looking so well, but they're not friends, that was made clear months and months ago. Amelia Cassidy does not, nor ever has had friends and that's the way it will always be. She turns back to the ATM, ignoring the woman behind and draws out $140..

"I..I tried to get them to release you sooner, but the case with my mother.."

Amelia walks off, ignoring the confused and hurt woman before plonking her aching backside on a vacant bus bench.

Regina hesitantly sits next to a stoic Amelia, glancing at the plastic bag cradled in the young girls lap.."Are you going back to England?"

"No."

Regina frowns weakly.."Then where do you plan to go?"

"I dunno."

Regina fidgets with her hands slightly.."Then perhaps I can drop you off somewhere, I've got my car.."

"No thanks."

"Then maybe you should get some more money out of the ATM. I don't think one hundred dollars is going to get you far."

"That's all I've got."

Regina frowns.."You were awarded compensation Amelia, they wrongfully imprisoned you and I know it wont get back the time you lost but.."

"I don't want it."

"Amelia that money is a fresh start, you can build a new life with.."

"I don't want a fucking new life! And stop pretending you care cause we both know you don't!"

Amelia watches as a bus drives into the station and quickly gets to her feet. She cant be around this woman any longer..

Regina quickly stands, grabbing Amelia's arm before she can escape.."What are you talking about, of course I care about you, your my friend."

Amelia scowls, starling Regina further as she rips her arm from the brunettes grasp.."I don't have any friends!"

Quickly Amelia scampers onto the bus, leaving a shell shocked Regina on the sidewalk. She plonks down in one of the seats after paying for a ticket, avoiding the hurt in whiskeys eyes as they stare at her through the window. Eventually the engine roars into life, the bus pulling away from the station and leaving a finely dressed brunette to stand alone in the harsh sun...


	10. Freedom Without Restraint

_7 Months later:_

A cascade of green and red chunks slap against the stinking garbage bags next to an overflowing silver dustbin. The alleys dark, the only light seeping from a lamp post outside and from the occasional car passing on the main road. After three or four heaves, Amelia's stomach feels lighter and the whirling of her vision settles. She wipes the back of her hand against her mouth, spitting whats left of the acid tasting vomit from her mouth and breathes deeply.

Today's her birthday. She didn't really know how to spend it but doesn't really care much, another birthday, another year passed doing absolutely nothing. Sure shes toured America in the last seven months, but shes never really had it in her to enjoy herself with her compensation, suffice to say, over half of its gone, and most of that was spent on booze. At least in the comfort of boozland she can forget about prison, forget about the stares she gets from people on the street, forget about the rejection when she tries to flirt with guys.

"Happy Birthday!"

She shouts to herself, raising her bottle of Gin high in the air and then taking a swig. The liquid burns her throat, carving its way into her stomach and she grimaces.

Soon enough she emerges from the back alley, stumbling around and disregarding the rough area and shady people passing her by. This part of Sacramento may be rough, but she feels at home here in the darkness.

"At least y-you don't jj-judge me.."

Some skin head and his girlfriend pass by, ignoring her drunken state and she laughs, taking another swig, but a young woman further up the road suddenly catches Amelia's attention and she frowns when two shady men move across the road to intercept. Looking closer, the young girl seems to be wearing an expensive coat and looks to be out of place amongst the graffiti and garbage bags.

So with a huff, Amelia quickly heads over to the group, watching how the dark haired girl begins to back away from the rough looking men.

"Just the coat sweetheart and then you can be on your way."

"I don't think so! You'll probably sell it for crack!"

"Or I might use it to wipe my ass. It doesn't matter what I fucking use it for so hand it over or.."

"Or what?!"

Amelia quickly spots the taller man of the two snap out a flip blade and she lunges forward, smashing her gin bottle against his skull. The man drops like a sack of potatoes, his fellow goon quickly stepping back as the broken bottle in Amelia's hand is jabbed his way.

"You heard the girl, Fuck off now! Or I guess I'll be going back to jail for double murder!"

The smaller man glances down at his motionless friend but quickly turns tail and runs down the darkened street. Amelia quickly regards the well made girl, wide green eyes stare at her, the teenagers skin almost porcelain white in complete contrast to her raven hair and red lips. Looks like the girl's from high town..

"What the hell are you doing here! You c-could have been stabbed! Go home!"

A little more sober, Amelia bends down, checks the bludgeoned mans pulse and sighs in relief when she finds a beat. Quickly she fishes out his phone, dialing for an ambulance before staggering to her feet. She glances from the shocked girl to her broken bottle and groans.

"Fuck, now I have to get more beer!"

Paying no mind to the stranger she just saved, Amelia quickly heads off down the street and hopefully towards another booze store. Shes so focused on what shes going to drink next, she doesn't register the girl running after her.

"Hey wait! Hey!"

"Go home, or that coat wont last the hour! Here.."

Amelia quickly stuffs her hand in her jacket pocket, shoving the scrunched up cash against the girls chest until delicate hands are taking it questionably.

"Get a cab and leave me alone."

Amelia resumes her stumbles, swerving down back alley's so the stranger cant follow. After an hour, she's nursing another bottle of beer, this time Vodka, which shes determined not to smash over some guys head.

Another sip and another painful memory banished as Amelia slides down to the grime stained sidewalk, smirking as she watches a young couple across the street argue and scream at each other. As far as she can tell, the man is wanting to do drugs but the girl wont let him in her apartment. Shes so engrossed with the real life drama in front of her, she doesn't register a sleek black Mercedes Benz pulling up a few doors down.

Two doors open and close before high heels and tailored pumps make their way over. Amelia glances sideways, ready to tell whoever's approaching to fuck off but someone speaks first.

"Amelia?"

Amelia frowns, the familiar voice having her realize she must be hallucinating. She looks up, one hazy eye squinting at the slender figure crouching next to her. She studies concerned whiskey eyes and laughs.

"God I'm fucked.." Her blurry focus slides back to her nearly empty bottle.."I think I fi-finish you, and them..and then go bed.."

Amelia raises the bottle to her lips but its confusingly pushed back down, she squints, staring at the offending hand on the glass that doesn't belong to her.

"Amelia you've had enough, come on, lets get you somewhere warm and safe."

"No! I-I'm celebrating..Its my birthday!"

Amelia cheers, swigging her Vodka before offering Regina some. The regal woman shakes her head weakly.

"F-fine..What 'bout you?"

A hazy eye glances up to Regina's company but Amelia frowns.

"Hey..Hey its you. Y-you still have your coat."

Amelia chuckles, the girl she saved earlier staring back warily.

"Fine, m-more for meeee.."

Suddenly the bottle is ripped from her grasp and is quickly shoved into the young girls hands. Regina grabs a stumbling Amelia's arm and hoists her to her feet.

"Come on dear, let me take you home."

Amelia scowls, ripping herself free.."I have no home! Go away R-Regina! I don't need you or your little girlfriend!"

She stumbles down the street, holding onto the wall for support but buckles when her head spins and she lands sprawled out on the floor with a groan. Quickly two sets of hands are pulling her to her feet and arms are hooked around her trim waist.

"In the car Mary Margret. Hopefully we don't have to get her stomach pumped."

Amelia groans in response, the two women hauling her towards the Black Mercedes and, as gracefully as possible, depositing her onto the back leather seats.

"Sit with her, I don't want her choking on her own vomit before we get back."

Amelia feels her head rested on warm thighs, feels the vibration of the engine before her night fades away in a haze of blurry images and vomiting...

* * *

A painful groan pushes from dry lips, a sensitive blue eyes slipping open but squinting at the harsh morning light escaping from semi parted curtains. She cant remember anything, cant determine what the vile taste is in her mouth and why she's lead on something so unbelievably soft.

Amelia tries again to open her eye, but as she adjusts to the world around her, her stomach cramps up and shes suddenly pulling satin sheets off her semi naked body. Oh god, did she score last night?..

Ignoring her lavish surroundings, she spots an en suit bathroom adjacent the large master bedroom and darts inside. She makes a beeline for the toilet and heaves whats left in her stomach into the white porcelain bowl. After a few minutes, her stomach's left burning and she knows there's nothing left to throw up. Her head pounds with a fierce beat, her glassy eye scouring the rather expensive bathroom around her. A large tub is pushed against the back wall, tempting her, and she'd like nothing more than to crawl into heated water right now but she has to figure out whats going on first.

Flushing the toilet, Amelia hauls herself onto her feet and cant help staring at her gauntly pale reflection as she passes the large mirror lining the wall above a porcelain sink.

"Oh no.."

Panicking, Amelia's hand snaps up over her ghastly unseeing left eye and she quickly heads back into the master bedroom looking for her eye patch.

"Where the fuck is it?!"

A stray tear slides down her dirty cheek as she pulls drawers open, ignoring the clothes and lingerie in them. No wonder shes woke up alone, the person she slept with probably regretted last night after spotting that. But she pauses, her headache almost blinding her but she recalls familiar whiskey eyes and an expensive coat.

"Regina.."

Panicking a little less, Amelia scans the bedroom and notices several picture frames aligning the top of an oak dresser. She quickly makes her way over, a shaky hand pressed against her burning stomach as she scrutinizes the photos. She softens, the happy smiling faces of Regina holding a young boy about seven years old warms her heart. Regina never said she had children..The small smile on pink lips fades. Of course Regina didn't say anything, its not like they're friends, they were prison bunkies for fuck sake, nothing more..

Frowning, Amelia looks around, ignoring the happy photos and finds her clothes folded neatly on an expensive looking chair. She quickly snatches them, pulling on her ripped jeans and tosses her stained T-shirt over her head. She finds her trainers by the foot of the bed and quickly slips them on. She cant be here. If she is in Regina's house then she needs to go. She refuses to scare a child and drag him into the mess she calls her life.

Grabbing her jacket, credit card and cellphone off the vanity, Amelia quickly heads out of the bedroom and cautiously makes her way down the hall. She holds onto the wall, heading for the spiral stair case with her hand still covering the vicious scar outlined across her left eye. She edges forward, hovering at the top stair and listens to the happy chatter of the people downstairs.

"You can go to the park later Henry."

"But why cant we go now?"

"We've been through this honey, I've got some business to take care of so you need to go with Mary Margret until lunch. I'll meet you at the bistro and afterwards we can go to the park."

"Is it because of that freaky pirate upstairs?"

"Henry Daniel Mills! You will not insult anyone like that again! Do you hear me?!"

Amelia bites her cheek, withholding her tears and quickly heads down the stairs. She has to get out of here, perhaps they wont notice..She quickly looks around the grand foyer, locating the large white front door and bolts for the exit. Freaky pirate..That's probably what everyone sees now, some sort of monster..

"Amelia!"

Amelia ignores the quick clack of heels and concerned voice behind as she attempts to unlock the double bolted door. A hand suddenly lands on her shoulder and she flinches, spinning around and instinctively grabs a fist full of Regina's blouse. She pulls her fist back, her fight instinct kicking in, just like all those years in prison, until..

"MOM!"

The terrified shriek quickly pulls back Amelia's rage, her good eye looking passed a frightened Regina and landing on the terrified child held in Mary Margret's arms. She studies the small boy, his dark hair the same color as his mothers, the eye color too. but the boys jaw and cheekbones are slender, something he probably got from his father. The boys horrified expression is like a bucket of ice water thrown on her as her senses finally pull back and she quickly releases Regina's scrunched up blouse.

Amelia's panic resurfaces, all of her demons whispering for her to run so before she breaks down, shes whirling, fumbling with the locks and desperately trying to pull the heavy door open.

"Come on..Come on!.."

After ten seconds she gives up, the door not budging without a key and her tears blurring her vision. Her pounding forehead rests against the wood, her shaking hands protecting her head and shielding her sobs. There's a shuffle behind and the hesitant clack of heels..

"Mom?"

"Henry go upstairs with Mary Margret please."

There's a pause before the young boy is escorted up the stairs by the concerned older teen.

A hand suddenly disturbs Amelia from her misery, the gentle touch landing on her shoulder before shes pulled around and engulfed in a careful hug.

"Why are you dong this Regina?"

"Because we're friends..and because its time I looked out for you now."

Amelia shakes her head, pulling back and steadying her breathing.."I don't have any friends."

"Yes you do.."

Amelia scowls, pulling herself free.."No! You left, just like everyone else! I don't need you! I don't need Ruby or my parents or anyone! You should have just left me there to die!"

Slowly tears fall from whiskey eyes, Regina reaching out but Amelia takes another step back.

"I didn't want to leave you there. I tried to get the warden to transfer you but they said you were locked in max and couldn't be moved as you were high risk."

"I was locked in max because I got this!.."

Regina barely stomachs looking at the vivid scar and gruesome pigmented eye staring at her before she looks away.

"..Because I was attacked every night and beaten shitless! You know, I thought I could handle it, I thought that if I kept deluding myself into thinking you'd get me out, the pain would be worth it! But you never came! I never got a letter, a phone call or even a fucking post card from you! So no! We're not friends, I was just your ticket out, just like Ruby and Belle and everyone else who turned on me in there! Now give me the fucking key!"

Regina wipes her cheeks, her soft features slowly hardening as her pointed chin raises defiantly.."No. I will not abandon you again. You will stay here and talk to me."

Amelia grits her teeth, stalking towards the brunette and backing the woman into into the foyer.."Give me the fucking key Regina."

"No. Everyone else may have turned there backs on you but I wont. I refuse to watch you destroy yourself."

"Then don't fucking watch! I didn't ask for your help, I didn't ask for you to save me so just leave me alone!"

"I cant do that. Not after what you did for me. If it wasn't for you, Henry would have lost his mother. If it wasn't for you my stepdaughter would have been mugged or worse last night."

Amelia's scowl recedes a little, Regina's back pressing up against the wall. They stare at one another, the mansion eerily quiet before Regina lets out a startled shriek when hands quickly invade her trouser pockets.

"Where is it! You cant lock me in here forever!"

Amelia quickly spins the flustered brunette, patting the woman down for the key but finds none.

"God damn it!"

She storms off, searching the lavish looking living room and invading the drawers of expensive looking desks.

"You wont find it Amelia, even if you tare this whole house apart."

Amelia slams the drawer shut, her blinding headache and burning stomach finally causing her knees to buckle. She lands heavily on her backside, shaky hands cradling her skull with Regina quickly coming to her aid.

"I should have died in there.."

She talks more to herself but Regina feels the need to reply.

"No, you never should have been there in the first place."

Amelia shakes her head, wiping the tears from her chin.."I suppose if I wasn't in that shit hole, you wouldn't have made it out so...You."

A gentle hand smooths through Amelia's dirty locks.

"No I wouldn't have. I'm so sorry I left you Amelia, but never think I forgot about you. I know you might not believe it but I dedicated every day when I got out to proving your innocence. I battled my mother in court but I never forgot what was most important to me. Please let me help you now, just like you helped me back then."

Perhaps Regina does care..Maybe she does have a friend out of all the chaos and backstabbers. Amelia's stomach grumbles sickly and she groans, hunching over and breathing in short bursts. A secure arm suddenly wraps around her waist and shes pulled onto unsteady legs.

"Come on, lets get you something to drink, and by that I mean water. It was a bit silly dear to drink a full bottle of Vodka by yourself."

"I was celebrating.."

Regina smiles weakly, carefully pulling Amelia into the Kitchen and helps her sit on one of the stools by the kitchen island.

"Yes I know, happy late birthday by the way."

Amelia grunts in detest, unable to meet the brunette head on as a glass of water, a piece of dry toast and two aspirin are placed in front of her.

"Where's my eye patch?.."

Regina regards the reserved girl, frowning grimly before plucking a freshly washed eye patch off some laundry. The brunette steps alongside, carefully hooking a finger under the girls chin and redirects her focus. Amelia stares at the buttons on Regina's blouse, refusing to look the woman in the eye before the fabric is carefully slid over her head and secured in place by gentle fingers.

"I'm sorry I scared your son Regina. I would have wrapped a towel around my head if I knew he was going to see me."

Regina frowns.."He wasn't scared of your eye Amelia, he was scared because he thought you were going to hurt me.."

Amelia quickly turns away, her arms hugging herself protectively until a gentle hand cups her cheek and her focus is pulled back up.

"..But I know better. You just felt trapped and I knew that look. It was the same one back at Coefield when you thought someone was going to attack us. I caught you by surprise and you were only defending yourself."

"But..But I'm a freak. He was scared of me Regina, I cant be here...I should go.."

She moves to get up but a firm hand lands on her shoulder.

"Why in the world would you think your a freak?"

"Look at me! I'm a mess, I'm a...a...freaky pirate!"

Regina sighs weakly, her sons previous words spat back at her.."Your nothing of the sort dear. Henry is a child and doesn't fully realize what he's saying until I have to scold him for it."

Amelia sniffs, wiping her cheeks and takes a sip of her water.."So what happens now?"

"Well I guess for the moment we'll finish breakfast and then get you some fresh clothes..That's after you've bathed dear, you smell vile."

Amelia laughs, laughs for the first time in years and it somehow sounds foreign to her. Seven months ago her life seemed so bleak, so hopeless. She never in a million years thought Regina would come back for her, that anyone would, but look at her now, sat in the brunettes kitchen, enjoying dry toast and water, but its more than that. Its not the food or shelter that's making her happy, its the company..Her friend, Regina Mills..


End file.
